A fighter with a curse!
by henred5
Summary: Well, this story is about JinXiao, Jin relises his true fealings for Xiao! Of course julia isn't very pleased about it, cause she also loves Jin! THIS STORY IS FINISHED! R&R please
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me at all, they beloong to Namco.  
**

_Writers Note:  
I have decided to redo this story...which will be a slow proces..but when finished it shud be excellent!  
_

**

* * *

**

She sat with her back leaning against the wall of her room and with her arms wrapped around her while she silently cried. The breeze that came from her window blew softly at her hair almost as if trying to comfort the teenager. She heard the flapping of her curtains and looked up, her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and the spark that they normally had was almost diminished.  
The wind blew a letter from her desk. 

Xiaoyu carefully stood up and walked over to the fallen letter, she picked it up and read it quickly. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. She crumpled the letter and threw it back down to the floor.

"I'll save him so he'll learn how much I loved him..." she whispered as she opened the door of her room, looked back one last time and walked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Proper!

Chapter 1: A World of Pain 

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world!

By the way, NAMCO rocks! Therefore, if you are any relation to any1 who helped in the process of TEKKEN…you can't sue me!

_Writers Note: _

I may have taken a long time to get this chapter up and running, but its here now! Unfortunately it is nearing back to school, so I may be a bit slower in writing the next chapters, mainly cause I'm going to a new school – for year 9, and I've heard you get tones of homework there! But I'll try my best to get the chapters done on time! Enjoy the following chapter, and keep reviewing! 

Her heart ached, and was full of demise and hatred. He had engaged to Julia during the third tournament! He told Ling right after her battle with Kuma…when she was lying on the medic bed, suffering from aches and pains.

In her fury and anger she had beaten Julia up badly during her next battle, blood was pouring out of Julia's mouth and head after the battle. Yet she, Ling Xiaoyu, only walked up to Julia and sneered at her.

"You tart! You took him away from me! You knew I had feelings for him! Yet you used me to get him…didn't you? Now you and him are going to marry…and live happily ever after!" she shrieked, her face red with anger.

Julia only stared at Ling, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I…I love him too though…" she whispered fearfully, trying to get up from the hard ground.

Ling looked straight into Julia's eyes. She knew deep inside that Julia only wanted to use him, so that she could find her mother, and save her homeland.

"You're using him! Just to get to your mother! In the process you're going to destroy my life…and soon his!" she yelled as she ran away from the arena, in tears.

The next day was quite stormy, so the next fight was taken place inside, in Jin's huge gym.

Ling found out that she was fighting against Jin, but instead of backing out of the match wisely, she furiously accepted. Foolishly thinking she could beat him.

In the gym Ling was practicing her moves. She could hear someone walking towards her, but her mind just focused on her swiftness of her moves instead.

She could smell his strong deodorant scent; it was Jin! She knew he was angry with her, but she couldn't care. After all, she was just as angry with him as he was with her.

Jin tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and instead of greeting him with her normal sunset smile she slapped him hard, using the style Nina had shown her when they both first met.

Jin's cheek was red, his feelings were hurt, but he didn't yelp out in pain, he just grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"Back out of the fight tomorrow…cause I won't be soft on you Ling! I'll be as hard as I ever am!"

Ling struggled against the hold; eventually she slipped out of the clutch.

"Go away," she whispered, tears dribbled down her face; they were tears of hate and fear.

Jin sensed the pain in her voice, he didn't feel guilty, and he could only feel cold.

"Julia told me to pity you!"

"I don't need your pity…or Julia's, as far as I'm concerned, me and Julia aren't friends anymore. "I will drop out of the fight…but not cause you asked me…but cause I realise now, you and I were never going to happen! Where we?" she asked, turning her back on Jin.

"I…I guess we could have…but I love Julia now, not you…I'm sorry!" he said gently, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and turned her around. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Ling was shocked by his action. Guilt washed around her like blood.

"I'm sorry too!" she said, shrugging her hand of his shoulder and quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye!"

The next day, was the day of the final battle. Jin versus Ogre.

Jin stood in front of True Ogre's remaining body; he had finally taken revenge, and defeated his mother's murderer once and for all! He smiled slightly for the first time during the tournament, but only for a brief moment.

Flashback 

"_Come here Jin…I have to tell you something!" spoke Jin's mother, Jun Kazama._

_Jin willingly ran towards Jun, and sat himself by her feet, listening eagerly to what she had to say._

"_Jin…I wanted to give you this locket…" Jun said, as she placed the shimmering golden locket into his palm._

_Jin stared at it wondrously; carefully he opened it, seeing a picture of his mother and father together. They looked happy and content. "Why are you giving me this mother?" he asked curiously._

_Jun looked at Jin, her only child, her precious son. She knew the fate that was befallen upon her, but she felt that Jin shouldn't see her sad, even upon the day her life would be taken by the great being. "I felt that I ought to pass this on to you Jin!" she said. On this side," she pointed out the other side, which was blank. "When your older, and you meet someone who you care for, you can put her picture there!"_

End Of Flashback 

For he turned around suddenly to see four of Heihachi's men with guns, aiming at him.

"Jin Kazama…time to die!" one of them yelled out. 

Nearby behind the scripture covered wall Ling Xiaoyu was watching in utter horror. She cared for Jin allot. In the way a girlfriend and even a wife would care for him, but Jin didn't care for her the same way, he cared for her as a friend and only as a friend! She could never stop loving him…and she knew it, she remembered the day when she asked Jin about his parents.

Flashback 

"_Where is your mum and dad anyway Jin? I mean, every time I ask Heihachi about his son he just says that he had no son and walks away!" said Ling as she sat down on Jin's bed._

"_Ling…I'd prefer not to talk about it!" he had replied briefly. His eyes showed clear sadness and pain._

"_Jin…please!" she begged._

_Jin just looked at her, "Alright…I guess I might as well tell someone!"_

_Ling smiled at him and handed him his locket back._

_Gratefully he took it. "Well…my mother was Jun Kazama…she was…well she was in the last two tournaments! That was where she met him…my father, Kazuya Mishima…well after the last tournament, he died…and my mother…she was pregnant with so she fled to this forest…then she was killed by Ogre…and I vowed to kill Ogre myself! To take revenge!" _

_End Of Flashback_

She squeezed the tears from her eyes and got ready for the bullets she was going to take for him.

"Jin…I care for you badly…but you don't! I guess if I can't live with you…then that means I can't live without you!" she whispered, knowingly that he would probably not understand her actions. "You and Julia will be happy now…cause I won't be there in the way!"

The bullets from the machine gun were forced out of their barrel like containers and into the air, directly at Jin. Jin closed his eyes tightly for a second, not wishing to see the bullets hit him.

When his eyes opened he didn't feel anything hurting, or blood trickling out of him, but he could hear someone familiar screaming out in sheer pain. He noticed that he was lying on the floor, and right beside him was his friend, Ling Xiaoyu. She didn't seem to be moving. He saw blood gushing out of her chest; it dripped into a large pool of dark redness.

"Ling! Ling…wake up!" he yelled as he shook her, trying desperately to wake her.

_Flashback:_

_She lay on the whitish ground, with a large gash on her forehead, and a bullet hole in her leg and side; the pain was immense, and it felt like there was a wolf tearing away at her. Blood seemed to leap out of the wound. _

"_Jin…where are you?" she asked._

"_Shhhh…I'm her…looks like someone kicked your ass bad style!" he replied as he carefully ripped off his sleeve, which reviled a large burnt on scar, and a load of muscle!_

"_I guess I can't come to the school dance with you?" she presumed weakly._

_Jin sadly nodded his head, and picked up Lings hand. He rubbed it, making an effort to keep her warm. Quickly (without hesitation) he took of his shirt, and wrapped it around Ling._

_She shuddered with cold. The snow cooled down her sores, but it made her freezing cold. Her teeth chattered, and her face grew pale._

"_Jiiinnnn…tha…thank…thankyoouu!" _

"_Hey…what are friends for? He whispered, as he bent forward and kissed her pale forehead. "Who did this to you?" he asked afterwards._

_Ling wasn't to sure herself, when the shot was fired, she could only see a dark shadow in the direction of the shot. Then when she fell, she hit something hard, which knocked her unconscious._

_Then she woke up, seeing Jin beside her and tending to her injuries._

"_I…I don't…know," the last word escaped her lips just barely._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feeling Hurt 

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world!

By the way, NAMCO rocks! Therefore, if you are any relation to any1 who helped in the process of TEKKEN…you can't sue me at alllllllll!

_Writers Note: _

_Right, I have got this chapter finished, so enjoy! _

_This is probably one of the chapters that you will be advised to read, so read it carefully!_

_I have so many ideas for different endings for this story, that its canny hard to choose one!_

"Wha…where am I?" she asked slowly, as she opened her eyes.

Her hand was soaked in blood. She looked at Jin, almost as if she was about to faint.

"It hurts Jin…the bull…bullets…I…I" she stuttered weakly. Holding out her bloody and towards Jin.

Jin looked at the bloody hand fearfully, "Ling saved my life…I should be here for her!" he told himself as he held her hand.

He could tell from Ling wincing, and that breathing in was becoming more difficult and that it hurt badly.

"Why? Why did you take the hits?" he asked curiously.

Ling just looked at him; her smile trembled slightly.

"You know why Jin…I guess that I though…I thought…" she said, her pain cut her off from her words. "Its cause…I…" she couldn't say it though, it felt like she was saying something foolish. It sounded like a schoolgirl crush.

Jin didn't smile; he let go of her hand and looked away from her.

"You still care for me…don't you? His eyes showed great sorrow, he had hoped Ling would move on, he loved Julia, not Ling, but Ling just wouldn't face that fact. He didn't want her getting hurt, but it was too late now; she would die. He knew it deep down; it was his fault she was dieing! If only she knew how he felt!

Ling nodded. She coughed up blood, she felt like a raging fire had taken over and was tearing her apart. She could hardy move without pain stabbing her!

"I can't help caring for you Jin…I…I'm sorry…for even caring! I'm not surprised Julia and you care for each other; I guess you both are perfect for each other!"

Jin carefully picked up Ling's hand; it felt cold as ice. He looked at her face deeply, and noticed that she was colourless. Quickly he sat her up against a large smoothened bolder that lay nearby.

"Jin…I'm going to…going to die! Leave now…before Heihachi comes…he, he…" whispered Ling, her voice trailed and she coughed up more blood.

However, this time it went over Jin's hand.

Jin didn't seem to notice the blood that came spewing out and landing onto his hand.

He just said, "Ling…don't talk…reserve your energy!"

He then heard a loud patter sound, it sounded like hard boots! Quickly he turned towards the sounds direction.

"Jin…its Heihachi…I heard him saying that he wanted you dead once you had killed Ogre…he's coming to kill you…go! You must run away!" she whispered meekly.

Jin's eyes turned from sorrowful and sad, to cold and angry. "I'm not gong to leave you…if he was responsible for this…I promise I will avenge you!" he said angrily.

"Jin…please!" she pleaded.

Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't bother to squeeze them away or wipe them away. She felt more exhausted then she had ever felt in her life!

Jin bent down next to her; carefully he wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"I can't Ling…please understand!" he whispered as he fondly stroked her right hand. Then without knowing what he was doing he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

He kissed her!

She then realised that something bad would happen to Jin and to her if they stayed where they were. "I know…I guess our friendship is quite strong…don't you think?" she asked.

"Its not friendship Ling…" Jin was cut off by a familiar monstrous laugh.

"So…my plan has been foiled by a little schoolgirl! All due to a schoolgirl crush…never mind…I guess I will have the pleasure of finishing both you and Ling!" said Heihachi cruelly, holding out his black gun.

"Not if I'm here!" yelled Jin as he threw himself at Heihachi.

Heihachi merely smiled and dodged out of the way. Jin got up, quickly dusting himself and stood in his fighting stance. Heihachi stood opposite Jin in his fighting stance; both were the same, only Heihachi was grinning, but Jin's face was grim, showing just about no emotion whatsoever. Something he had been taught to do by his mother.

Jin dashed at Heihachi and performed his rising uppercut, which Heihachi quickly blocked and countered it. Sending Jin flying to the ground.

Almost immediately after Jin got up, determined he carefully approached Heihachi.

"Lets see what you've got, Heihachi!" he yelled as he did his Demon's Paw attack.

Which Heihachi failed to block, but Heihachi got up and executed his half spinning kick, at the same time Jin performed his round house to his triple kick, sending both of them rapidly to the ground.

Then Jin quickly jumped up, just before Heihachi was about to do a combo, and performed the Tooth Fairy move. Which stunned Heihachi for a few seconds and sent him to the ground.

Heihachi got up and picked up his gun, which was next to him, he aimed at Jin!

Ling was watching the fight from a distance, when she saw Heihachi grab the gun, she forced herself to stand, though she had lost blood and felt weak, quickly she approached Heihachi and quickly did her storming flower move, which hurled Heihachi to the ground with amazing force.

Ling knew that she had used up the last ounce of her strength as she collapsed. Blood was still seeping out from her wounds, but at a slower rate. Gradually she shut her eyes and fell unconscious.

"Maybe this is gonna be my final rest!" she presumed.

Seeing Ling fall, Jin ran towards her, he held her in his arms, and for the first time since his mothers death, he wept!

He wept cause of his foolishness, he knew now of what he felt for Ling, compared to Julia it was something utterly different. It was a real bit of love inside him. He didn't want to loose the person who had loved him from the beginning for who his personality, his talents, and for who he was, for his identity!

"You are just the same as your father! Kazuya cried when Jun was hurt during the second tournament…and you cry for someone! ITS PATHETIC!" yelled Heihachi as he shakily stood up and aimed at Jin.

Jin turned around and got up, carefully laying Ling on the terrain.

"Its not pathetic…its human!" he yelled back, remembering Ling Xiaoyu saying the exact thing to him!

Heihachi didn't reply, instead he just pressed the trigger, the trigger that would lead Jin to his death! Taking him away from his true love!

The bullet soared through the air like a thin blade.

The bullet pierced Jin's skin, and went right through to his heart. He roared out in pain. Subsequently he fell to the ground, right beside Ling.

"NOO!" shouted Ling Xiaoyu, griping Jin's hand, as if she'd never let go. "Jin!" she whispered desperately.

"Now then Ling Xiaoyu…you have a choice…either way, your lover here will be thrown into the volcano that lies nearby. Either I get medics to help you and you keep our mouth shut about this incident…and Jin here goes into the volcano alone, or you and Jin go into the volcano together! Which do you choose?" asked Heihachi.

Ling gripped her hand onto Jin's; she hoped that he still was alive. "I'd rather burn along with Jin!" she shrieked. Behind all that bravery was a petrified feeling.

"Where is Panda when I need her?" she asked herself as she blacked out.

When Ling finally awoke she found herself in a stable condition, her sores had been bandaged badly, and she didn't feel so sick! She found herself in a helicopter lying on the floor; beside her was Jin. She noticed some wet looking blood on him hand; quickly she touched it. It still felt wet, and a bit warm. "He's alive she thought to herself.

Yet little did she know!

_End Note:_

_So far, Panda hasn't been mentioned, much…but don't worry, cause she is going to be arriving in this story soon!_

_In addition, the next chapter will include other character from Tekken._

_However something strange is happening to her, she is the only one, besides Jin that notices it! She's growing different on the inside, growing powerful…_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Heihachi appeared; carefully he picked up Jin's body, and stood at the very edge of the helicopter. He looked down into the volcano, and threw Jin's body into it.

"NOOOO!" screamed Ling furiously, she stood up quickly, even though she felt a bit dizzy and started to walk towards the edge of the helicopter. She couldn't see Jin's body. Panic had struck her heart, and was tearing at it!

"Time for you to join him Xiaoyu!" said Heihachi, pushing Ling out of the helicopter and into the fiery-pitted volcano.

Ling screamed in fear, the memory of the day Jin saved her life was thrown into her face. Where was her hero around when she desperately needed him?

Her yellow bow fluttered around her, and her thin silk red with yellow trim suit seemed to be fighting against an invisible enemy! One of her hair ribbons had slipped of her hair; it didn't fall as fast as her.

Meanwhile down below, Jin's body seemed to be glowing a furious dark red, shadowed wings began to sprout from his back, strange black symbols appeared upon his forehead. Eventually Jin's eyes opened, his eyes were black as the night sky. He looked down, towards the volcano, instead of panicking he found himself soaring upwards. As he flew, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a yellow hair ribbon. Swiftly and soundlessly he flew towards the ribbon, and caught it neatly. He had seen it before, the beautiful perfumed fragrance that concealed it smelt of flowers. It was familiar!

Meanwhile Ling was approaching the volcano at an amazing high speed, her breathing was difficult, now she also breathed in the poisonous gases of the volcano. "I wish Jin was with me…then I could bear this!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Only then did Devil Jin awaken. "This must be little Xiaoyu's ribbon…I have no time for little schoolgirls now though! Killing Heihachi is much more important!" he said, his voice full of hatred and revenge.

"She's important to me…to us! She saved my life…we owe her!" said a voice inside Devil Jin's head; the good and kind Jin inside tried to persuade the Devil Jin to change his mind.

"Why do you care about her so much? Its not as if you love her…or is it?" asked the Devil Jin.

"I…I…she's a good friend…and only that! We both owe her, you and I both know that!" Jin whispered fiercely.

"Very well then…I will save her weak and pathetic body from the volcano!" sighed the Devil Jin.

In due course he eventually reached Ling's body, she was only meters from the volcano, quickly he grabbed her inert body, she lay in his arms still unconscious.

"She has been breathing in the volcanic air…she needs medical help!"

"NO! I haven't time…we both want to kill Heihachi! I will drop her off at a safe distance, and then I'm going after Heihachi!"

Devil Jin simply looked at Ling's bandages. They were filling with blood, blood dripped from her chest onto his hands. He seemed unconcerned.

The Jin inside wanted to yell out loudly, Ling was hurt, and he could do nothing!

Ling's peaceful body was lain out on the sand, the water lapped at her shoes and seaweed entwined with her hair. The one remaining ribbon that was in her hair had faded, and lost its silky feel, along with it exquisite fragrance, which was replaced by the smell of ash.

Her eyes flickered open; she blinked several times to get rid of the sand. Her head felt dizzy, and was filled with headaches. Her whole body was full of aches and pains, carefully she inched herself up out of the sand and sat up, admiring the view she had.

The horizon was a reddish orange colour; the sun's bright rays warmed her immensely.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

After Devil Jin had left Ling on the beech, he tried to chase after the helicopter, but the chase was lost even before it began.

"I'll get you Heihachi!" he yelled heatedly.

Neatly he landed on the grass and rested his back against a tree. Birds twittered, the sun shone brightly, the sky was cloudless and he hated it. After all he was Devil Jin, you can't expect him to have loved the beauty of nature!

Deep inside Devil Jin, the real Jin was worried for Ling's sake. She was in a bad state when he had left her.

When Ling finally got up, she wondered where her friend Panda was, the last place she had seen Panda was at the hotel's gym.

Flashback 

_They were sparring together, against each other, although Panda's attacks were quite powerful, she just wasn't as swift as Ling, so as usual Ling had won the battle. _

_Everyone that had been watching cheered seeing Ling victorious; the children stroked Panda and had little rides on her back. _

_However out of the corner of her eye Ling saw a familiar face. _

_He was wearing plain white pants, and had a black shirt on. He was pounding on a large punch bag in the corner. Already it looked like the stuffing had been knocked out by a whirlwind of attacks!_

_Ling quietly approached him from behind, hoping to give him the shock of his life. She didn't realise that he was already aware someone was behind him; he just didn't know who it was._

_Ling was about to tap his shoulder when unexpectedly he turned around and flung her onto the ground with a furiously harmful force._

_Ling spluttered and coughed from the attack._

"_What do you want Ling?" he asked as he turned his back on her and continued with his punches._

_Ling just looked at him angrily. _

"_You know…I wasn't going to attack you!" she said viciously. "So…I guess you and Julia are going out tonight…to the dance…"_

_Jin just continued hitting the punch bag. "Yes, I'm going out with her to the dance. What about you?" he asked, just about paying no attention to her._

_Well…I…I'm not going!" she stated, biting at her lower lip. "I hope he buys that…I don't wanna seem like I'm made for him!"_

_Jin merely nodded his head and continued punching the large punch bag without a reply._

"_I hope I haven't hurt he feelings…I know she loves me."_

_End Of Flashback_

Ling collapsed as soon as she had walked a meter. She could smell something delicious, of course; it was food!

"There's people nearby!" she thought as she forced herself up again, this time she was able to go more then one meter without collapsing. Blood seemed to have started to pore out of her wounds. She felt incredible woozy, eventually after five meters she just collapsed. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, but she couldn't stay conscious any longer!

Eventually Jin realised that he had to find Julia's mother.

"If I don't find her now, she may die, and Julia would never forgive me!" he thought fearfully.

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok, so nothing much happened here, but now you know that Jin goes back for Julia's mother, and don't worry, I will include that as a whole chapter, and also a few flashbacks._

_Also Ling's role isn't going to be long, all I can say is that she isn't in bad shape…_

_Since I'm starting school now, I may take a few days to update the story, a week at the most!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Find Her For Me! 

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world!

By the way, NAMCO rocks! Therefore, if you are any relation to any1 who helped in the process of TEKKEN…you can't sue me now! Ok?

_Writers Note:_

_Please keep in mind that I have recently started school! I've been kept busy with lots of homework, so it may take me a while to get each chapter finished and uploaded! _

_This chapter is mainly staring Jin and Ling, but they won't meet up in this chapter…oh no! I have a chapter planned for that occasion! _

_Also thank you lots for the reviews!_

Jin's sleep had been targeted by nightmares, endless nightmares that started again every time he fell asleep. Escape from them was just about impossible!

He began to hear strange and devilish voices in his head. He could feel the presence of the devil growing on him. Jin knew that he had to help Julia before he became the monster called Devil Jin!

Silently and stealthily he walked over to where Julia slept.

Ever since he had realised what he was he had decided never to get too close to Julia. He didn't want her getting hurt. After all, he had already hurt one woman of who treasured him!

Quickly he scribbled a note to Julia, and placed it on her bedside table. He dared to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then he opened her bedroom door and walked out.

"I'll get her back for you Julia…I promise!" he whispered as he disappeared off into the night.

"Ling…Ling…" whispered a strangely familiar voice.

"Where…?" Ling asked, looking around at her bright surroundings.

"Your in the hospital…you've been unconscious for a week!" exclaimed the voice with a sigh of relief. Seeing her friend well was important to her. "I should never have let you disappear off," she said.

Ling turned towards the shadowed figure and looked at her closely. "Christy…how did you…"

"I knew cause you've been put in the newspapers!" replied Christy gently.

She picked up a newspaper front cover and showed Ling the article that was on the front cover.

"WOW! I never thought I'd ever be in the front cover of major newspapers!" exclaimed Ling sarcastically.

"Ling! This is serious…people want to know what happened to you! You had a major operation…they took out five bullets out of you! The cops want to know who did this to you!" said the young Brazilian fretfully.

Ling didn't want to reply. She wanted to get on with her life…away from Jin. Yet somehow she knew that would never happen.

Ling looked past Christy, and onto a young boy who was playing with his building blocks on the floor. His arm was in a small cast. She realised that she mustn't tell the truth, no matter what! For Jin's sake.

"I…I don't know!" She lied. "When I followed Jin, after the fight I told him my feelings for him…but he just walked away, not saying a word.

Christie looked at Ling. "I'm sure he cares for you!" she said reassuringly.

"I don't think so…he would have said sorry…but he never did!" Ling wept onto the cushion.

Christie hugged Ling, showing her that she was there for her whenever she was needed!

"I have some great news…your parents are coming over to see you…you've got to be strong…for your mum and dad!" she whispered.

Inside Ling didn't feel strong, she felt weak, her weakness made her angry.

"I haven't ever loved boys like Jin before…or relied on them to be there for me!" she thought desperately, trying to push away her feelings. Yet inside she could hear a voice saying; "be strong Ling, you must be strong for him and for yourself!"

Jin smelt the crisp and frosted air.

A week had passed since he had last saw Ling and Julia! Now he had a lead to find out where Julia's mother was.

His footsteps crunched through the snow.

He wore dark blue pants, and black leather jacket. He didn't want to be recognised. For word had reached him the she was nearby!

Guess who it is! 

"Sir! I'm afraid you can't enter the tower castle!" yelled a firm soldiers voice. "This castle belongs to Heihachi Mishima…none is allowed to enter!"

Jin merely nodded and pushed the soldier aside. "I know," he said quietly.

"SIR! You aren't allowed to enter!" repeated the soldier furiously. Taking out his black machine gun. "Don't make me use this," he warned.

"I won't!" replied Jin, as he snatched the gun out of his oppositions hand and using his immense strength he broke it in two. He threw the pieces aside and continued walking.

The soldier just stared at the pieces of his gun; he was in awe of the mysterious man.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the man's head.

The spiked hair and the strong looking face seemed familiar. "You're Jin Kazama?" he questioned, approaching the man with a silenced gun in his hand.

Jin felt a strong surge of fire flow through his body, he was transforming again.

Dark wings sprouted from his back, a long swaying dull chain dangled from his leg and the markings on his forehead began to heat up.

He had transformed into Devil Jin!

The soldier dropped his gun in shock and tried to cry out for help. But already a fiery hot sensation crept up his back. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. For he was already burned alive and now la in a pile of ashes.

Devil Jin grinned, then taking up to the skies; he flew towards the castle dungeons. For there was Michelle Chang, the one who held the secrets he wished to know. Already he was still a long way off, it would take him another day to get there, and through his immense strength was his weakness.

She was watching him from above; her care for him had never changed, even if he had!

"I thought this would end once he was born…but now I realise, that it never will!" she whispered woefully.

Inching herself up higher and higher into the air, she took off at immense speed after her Jin, her one and only family.

Devil Jin could sense someone familiar.

Now his anger had seemingly just about vanished, he only wanted power now!

"Once Michelle, and Julia are dead…I will be after Ling…for she is my only danger!"

"Jin, let go of your hate and anger!" said Jun telepathically. Though she was in her angel form she still had many of her old abilities, and some new ones too!

"I cannot help you if you don't!"

Upon hearing the angel's words, seeing her flying above him he shouted;

"I WON'T! NEVERRRRRRRRRR!"

"You don't realise do you? I'm your mother…Jun Kazama; I have come to take away your pains child!" she said as she summoned a white orb out of the sky, and aimed it at Jin. "I know that inside you still love Julia and Ling. I WILL do what I must to keep both you and her safe. Fight the devil gene my son!" she telekinetically said, throwing the orb directly at Devil in.

Devil Jin grew weaker and weaker by every second. His chains disappeared; his horns vanished into thin air, is wings had departed him, and the markings on his forehead began to cool down.

"Mother?" he said weakly, feeling the sweet embrace of the angel.

"Yes Jin…its me…I've missed you so much!" spoke Jun's angel form.

"I've missed you too mother!"

When Jin finally awoke. He wondered if everything was a dream.

Shakily he got up, and looked around at his surroundings. He had made it; he was at the castle dungeons.

"Ling what's wrong?" asked Ling's mum earnestly.

Ling was lying in her bed crying silently. Her face was pale and damp with tears. She felt betrayed, and like a fool.

"He doesn't love me," she mumbled mournfully.

Ling's mother sat down on her bed. "Sweetie…he was a fool to turn you away…you'll meet someone else though!" she said reassuringly.

Ling just got up out of her bed and walked over to her windowsill, in a small golden frame was a picture of her, Panda and Jin. "Where's Panda?" she asked.

There was a strangely comforting growl that came right behind her.

"Great to see you to Panda…come on, lets go out shopping!" said Ling cheerfully. Putting on her beaming smile and walking out of her room with Panda at her side.

Jin eventually came to a huge dungeon. On the right wall there was a shadowed figure chained up. She was struggling to get out of the chains.

"Are you Michelle Chang?" yelled Jin questionably as he approached the young woman.

He noticed that she was wearing a traditional Plains Indians dress.

"Yes…" she replied weakly. "Who are you?"

"Jin…Jin Kazama!" he said, picking up a little axe from nearby and mashing the chains open, for her to escape from.

"Kazama? Your Jun's son!" she whispered as she carefully got up.

Jin nodded his head. "Yes…my mother was Jun…did you know her?"

"Yes…she was a good person…shame though…I heard of Heihachi that she was murdered by Ogre!" said the woman.

Little did Jin and Michelle know but in the deeper part of the dungeon was a silhouetted figure.

"Hello Jin!" yelled out.

Jin and Michelle turned around abruptly. Immediately standing in their fighting stances.

"Who are you?" asked Jin, approaching the figure slowly, while Julia's mother stayed well away.

In the shopping centre, Ling and Panda had just come out of the restaurant.

As usual she had her favourite food, shrimp dumplings and Panda had some bamboo shoots.

Both Ling and Panda decided to take a quick shortcut through the allies near their home.

"Panda…I heard that Kuma talked to you after I followed Jin. What did he say?"

Panda growled slightly. "_He just wanted to ask me out…as if I'd go with him!"_

_Ok, to make it easier I'll show what panda is thinking or saying in italics and with speech marks at the beginning and end!_

Ling giggled a bit. Remembering the time she and Jin had first met.

"I know I said to myself that I wouldn't think about him…but I guess I miss Jin loads…but now I know what he is…I still don't seem to want to get away from him…I guess its what happens when you meet that man of your dreams!" thought Ling.

Little did she know of the danger she was in!

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok…I am at school now, and I have lots of homework to do…so I may not be updating daily…more like every two weeks…or something like that!_

_In addition I would like all readers to review…even if the chapter is rubbish! _

_THANKYOU for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Too Late**

_ DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that's cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world! And I am not saying that for nothing! _

_By the way, NAMCO rocks! Therefore, if you are any relation to any1 who helped in the process of TEKKEN…you can't sue me now! Okay? _

_Writers Note:_

_YAY! I have finally finished chapter 5! WHOOO!_

_Hope you readers like it…if you ask me it were well worth the wait. _

_Just to clear things up, in the morning of the weekends I normally post the next chapter, and at nights I normally type the chapter…cause at night my ideas come in place!_

Jin Kazama stared at his opponent. He could feel an evil presence growing within him, eager to fight!

Yet inside Jin was trying to fight off the evil presence, he didn't want Julia's mother to know too. However he felt weak; he still walked towards the challenger with his guard up and ready.

The outlined figure laughed loudly like a zombie.

"I have a mission to do…and that's not to let you live Jin Kazama…I may have let victory in the tournament escape me…but I won't let the victor defeat me!" shrieked the echoed voice.

"Who are you?" repeated Jin in a furious rage.

The stature just walked towards a large dead tree. With his bare hands he ripped off a gigantic branch and broke in half.

Michelle gasped in awe. She urged herself to move towards in and tell him to leave through the other exit. However something inside her told her not to do anything, she could sense an evil presence near the two figures.

A shudder was sent down her spine as she quickly backed away towards the other exit.

Jin didn't notice Michelle Chang; he just seemed fixated upon his adversary.

"Mr Fury…it's been a long time since our fight…one which I won fairly!" he stated fearlessly.

The figure didn't move for a second, he threw down the pieces of branch and reached towards his hood. Carefully inching it off.

His grey hair gave him the aged look, but his evil looking face and mechanical smile created the atmosphere of the un-dead arise around both of them.

Meanwhile Ling had just entered the huge Mishima mansion.

"Come on Panda…I want to put away this stuff…then we can go to the park!" Ling said as she scratched Panda's head in a friendly way.

Panda growled calmly. _"Okay…fine by me," _the black and white patched bear growled happily. Life was great for her…but she knew that someday she would have to leave it all behind so as to help Ling with her problems.

Panda chased after Ling as they both ran up the stairs. As usual Ling got to her room before Panda.

She pictured her room in her mind as she touched the silverfish doorknob.

Its light pink walls with little hangings of animals and flowers. The large four-poster luxury bed, the beautifully carved furniture and the tidiness were so homely.

Yet there was an unexpectedly nasty surprise in store for her when she walked into the room.

"What? Someone's been in my room…!" shrieked Ling in utter shock.

Panda crawled into the room. The normally tidy room, which Ling had spent hours cleaning, the previous day was in a gigantic tip. Panda could sense that someone was in the room, hiding somewhere, yet as soon as she was about to tug Ling's hand to warn her. She noticed Ling had already wondered towards the shattered mirror.

Ling was looking at her picture of herself; Jin, Panda and Kuma together by the beech.

Jin and Ling were chilling out on the sand, Jin's arm was around her and she was smiling.

Kuma was approaching Panda and handing her some wild plants and flowers in a bunch.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Jin…wanna come to the beech with Panda and me?" she asked as she pooped her head round the door._

_Jin was busy talking to Julia at the time. They were apparently doing homework together._

_Ling noticed that since Julia came to the school that she and Jin went to, Jin spent les and less time with her, and more time with Julia._

"_Never mind…come on Panda!" mumbled Ling grumpily as she closed Jin's door behind her and walked down the stairs._

_Jin had heard Ling, but he didn't want to go to the beech that da. He just wasn't in the mood._

"_Jin come on…let's go to the beech…we've been up here studying for hours," begged Julia Chang, pulling on Jin's arm and directing him to the door._

_Jin just smiled._

"_Ok…but how about it's just us two that go?" Jin said mischievously._

_Julia smirked and shook her head._

"_I've noticed that you and I don't spend much time with little Xiaoyu…lets go over and chill with her!"_

_Jin froze when Julia mentioned Ling's last name._

"_Damit! I promised Ling that I'd go to the beech with her today…how could I be so selfish and forget?"_

"_Well come on then…all the good reason to go with her NOW!" she replied furiously, pulling Jin out of the room and through the hallway._

"_Sorry Julia…but I think it would be best if I went on my own…I don't think that you and Ling…well get on good when I'm around wiv ya both!" Jin said as he shrugged Julia's arm off and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket from the elegant coat hanger and flew out of the doorway._

_Julia followed Jin down the stairs and grabbed her long coat, and with a sigh she went outside and followed Jin. Making sure he wouldn't even know she was there._

_Ling sat down on the relaxing sand. She stretched out her feet and dug her fingers into the sand. _

_Nearby she heard Panda jumping around gleefully in the sea._

_She smiled; it was those rare moments that she missed her homeland; China's beautiful country and beeches and the warmly scent of happiness!_

_A few tears formed in her eyes, and as Ling reached up to wipe them away, she could almost hear someone familiar calling her name._

"_I miss you mummy…and I miss you too daddy. I promise I'll make you proud to have had me as your daughter…your memories are safe within my heart!" she whispered as she touched her small pendant necklace. _

_It had only been five months since their death in the flames. Her home and her family had burned alive in it. Apparently they were sleeping soundly, they died at peace._

_Panda looked up from her play in the sea. She almost had a sixth sense when it came to Ling. She could tell when her friend was sad, happy or just angry._

_Quietly Panda crept out of the sea and towards Ling. She sat beside her and looked at the sky._

"_Xiaoyu…what wrong?" growled the concerned creature._

_Ling didn't answer, she seemed far away. She felt desolate. The day she found out the news of her mother's death and her father's death she ran to her room and sat there and cried herself to sleep. _

_Panda was with her then, so was Jin. Up till now Jin wasn't…but Panda still was beside Ling, supporting her everyday. Making it a little easier to bear day by day._

_Ling jumped up in surprise when she felt someone's hand rest itself on her shoulder. Abruptly she grabbed the hand and threw him to the floor._

_Jin coughed and spluttered a bit._

"_You know…cough, cough you could have at least checked who you were about to throw!" _

_Ling looked at Jin; the tears seemed to pour down her cheeks. After a while she turned away and picked up her bag._

"_Go away Jin…I want to be alone…" she whispered as she walked away from him._

_Jin didn't smile; he got up quickly and followed Ling._

_Ling knew he was behind her, so she stopped abruptly and aimed a 'racoon swing' at him._

_Just as she kicked him she felt him grab her foot with a harsh grip._

_She pulled her foot out of his grasp and performed her fortune cookie. Yet again Jin blocked it easily._

"_Come on Ling…don't be like this…please!" begged Jin as he blocked the last blow from the fortune cookie._

_Ling just jumped away from him and shook her head sadly. She got into her fighting stance and beckoned Jin to attack._

_Jin just bowed down and stood in his fighting stance; they both waited for each other to attack first. _

_Carelessly Ling lunged out at Jin, performing her fan move. However Jin was able enough to block it. _

_Then almost after the attack he threw his 'tooth fairy' punch at her. Luckily for Ling she figured he'd use the move and blocked it quickly, before cartwheeling out of the way from the tackle._

_Jin rolled back onto his feet, after failing to bring down Ling with his tackle he decided to counter her when she attacked._

_Ling was so blinded with anger at Jin and his egotism that she jumped at him and tried to kick him in the face without noticing him sanding in a counter position._

_Jin smiled at his chance and countered the attack, sending Ling to the sand. _

_Even after receiving a hard blow by Jin she jumped back onto her feet, persistent as always._

"_Ling…I don't want to hurt you…so please just stop!" begged Jin as he blocked her moves._

_Ling ignored Jin's pleas and continued to fight him. She fought using all her hatred, her anger, her stamina, her power and her agility. She dived out of the way from his spinning kick and blocked his 'demon paw.'_

_She executed her storming flower, but Jin managed to tackle her to the ground just before she hit him._

_Ling coughed out the sand that had managed to get into her mouth._

_Jin carefully got up and offered Ling his hand._

_Ling got up without his gentlemanly hand. "Why are you here?" she asked heatedly._

"_Cause I promised you…" Jin looked down at his feet in the schoolboy way._

_Ling didn't smile; her stern little face just grew more vicious, she walked up to him and slapped him. Jin was able to grab Ling's wrist before she hit him hard on the cheek._

"_Don't you ever dare to say because you promised!" Ling retorted as she struggled to move her hand._

_Jin didn't smile. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong he asked blindly, not noticing Panda growl at him._

"_Panda…don't bother...!" Ling said as she patted her friend on the head._

"_You don't care…after all weren't you studying with Julia!"_

_Nearby Julia was watching them talk. _

"_If only I could lip read!" she thought to herself._

_Jin let go of Ling Xiaoyu's wrist, but took hold of her petit hand and placed it inside his._

"_I'm sorry!" he said, looking Ling in her yes and sowing that he really meant it._

_End of flashback_

"You weren't sorry Jin…you weren't ever sorry were you?" thought Ling.

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok…so most of this story was a bit of flashback, but it sheds some light over Ling's past doesn't it?_

_I'll probably have the next chapter done and posted Saturday 17th/Sunday 18th in the morning._

_Any questions related to this story, then don't hesitate to ask them in the review, once I have read the review carefully I will save the review and put the question into my profile page; along with you're username/penname._

_Also, please REVIEW! Cause I want lots of reviews! _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

_ DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that's cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world! And I am not saying that for nothing! _

_By the way, NAMCO rocks! Therefore, if you are any relation to any1 who helped in the process of TEKKEN…you can't sue me now! Okay? _

_Writers Note:_

YES! I've finally got onto chapter 6! 

_By the way…I was only just recently told that 'Ling' is Xiaoyu's last name! However, since I'm sort of the lazy type I'm not going bother sorting out the previous chapters…but starting from now…I call her Xiaoyu first, not Ling! lol _

Panda stood up on her hind paws and tapped Xiao on the shoulder.

"_Xiao! There's someone here…I can smell someone…he isn't familiar!" _Panda growled in desperateness.

Xiao wasn't listening though; she was almost in a trance with the photo that was still stuck onto the broken mirror.

A glass shard was purposely stuck into the picture, in Jin's face!

Xiao walked slowly towards the mirror and took out the glass shard. Its spiked end poked her fingertips; she let it fall to the floor and took down the photo.

She knew that something was written on the other side of it, so she had a look at the reverse side.

On the other side were the words:

'Xiao, you are my one and only true love, no one could and can ever replace you! I'm always going to care for you deeply; your smile makes me feel glad I'm alive!'

Xiao quickly rubbed it; so the pencil marks smeared.

"If you truly loved me…you wouldn't have broken my heart," she whispered in despair as she placed it back onto her broken mirror.

Panda was becoming impatient with Xiao. After all, Panda was rarely ever a patient sort of bear; she was cool, outgoing but rarely ever patient!

She knew something was wrong. _"Whoever did this to _Xiao_'s room…he must have been looking for something…or someone!"_ she thought.

Xiao meanwhile instinctively started to search through her things, looking for the necklace that was presented to her by Jin when they were sweethearts.

"Where is it? I can't have lost it…I can't have!" she mumbled alarmingly.

Panda just gave Xiao a 'what are you talking about' look.

"Don't you remember the day when Jin asked me out to the big dance?" asked Xiao as she ripped out her draws and tore them apart looking for the necklace.

Panda nodded her head slowly and picked up a picture of the first dance Xiao had with Jin. She pointed to the photo; _"You and him had a great time…Jin told me that you looked like an angel when you were in that light pink flowered white dress, with your hair tied back in a dark pink ribbon._

Xiao rubbed Panda's chin and smiled slightly through her tears.

"That night Jin said he wanted to give me something special. It was the last gift he ever gave me…before he and I broke up…and he started going out with Julia instead!"

Panda wasn't really listening as well as she should have been, she was preoccupied by something she saw out of the corner of her glistening eye.

Beside A Grand Waterfall 

Jin looked up at the sky. He felt hatred towards himself, towards what he was and towards his Mishima family line.

"Why me…what did I do to deserve this…all I ever wanted was to lead a normal life, with Julia…have a family, but I have to have this dammed gene! I love Julia…but I don't want her getting hurt because of me…I can't let anyone get hurt cause of me! I guess I'm going to have to call off the wedding," Jin thought woefully.

Vision 

_ I'm going to have to include visions from now on! How else will Jin know if _Xiao_ or Julia or anyone else is in danger? _

A young woman lay on the ground; blood was dripping from her head and splashing onto the floor of a wrecked room. 

_The walls were on fire, the furniture and its fittings were blazing and smoke had filled the room. Yet she lay unmoving, beside her was a familiar character. Its black and white fur was like Panda's, but it was dry and wasn't full of life anymore. She held onto a small pink silky ribbon that presumably belonged to the girl._

_He noticed that he was approaching the figure and leant down. The creature moved away slightly, but still held on the young girl's hair ribbon and sniffling._

_He had bent down and was taking away the small photo that covered the girl's face. _

_It was covered in blood and her face was swamped in blood! Blood gushed out of her head and flowed onto Jin's hands. _

_Jin wiped away the blood and stared at the familiar teenage girl, of who looked the age of seventeen or eighteen. _

_He could feel her breathing, but hardly! Then as he peered into her face he realised who it was. _

_Guilt washed him over like a washing machine!_

"_NO!" he yelled, but it seemed that no one could hear him. He reached her head where a bullet hole was; he gently touched it. Blood seemed to gust out at him and drip to his hand, yet he didn't seem to notice. _

_He removed his hand from the hole and instead placed it onto the figures cheek._

"Xiao_ …I'm sorry!"_

_End of Vision_

**The Mishima residence.**

"Do you think…maybe I should move out of this place…cause since…well since Heihachi has been on a business trip…and still on his ship…no one has called him to say that I'm still here! Once he find's out…he might come back…to finish me off!" Xiaoyu asked thoughtfully.

"I mean…well I could stay with grandfather…after all, he has come here to train some of his foreign students! Hmmm…why would he have told Christie and the others that he was my adoptive parent?"

Panda was already walking towards the little shimmer of light that had caught her eye.

"_Well…maybe he didn't want to draw attention to himself? After all…he isn't completely related to you…is he?"_ Panda asked.

"Eh? He's never in any bother…and besides…he was and is my mentor, but since his own daughter passed away…well I guess I thought calling him and treating him like a grandfather would sort of make his life better for him!" Xiaoyu said sympathetically.

Panda just grunted back at Xiao.

_Going to call Xiaoyu Xiao from now on, I think! _

Panda started to sniff at the bedpost of that she saw the shinning object.

Her sniffing was quite loud, and to Xiao dislike, quite annoying.

"PANDA! Do you mind?" asked Xiao furiously as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

Panda looked up from what she was doing and grinned cheekily.

"_No…I baby-sit!" _she replied humorously.

Xiao didn't smile, she just stood there staring at the little object Panda had in her paws.

"Panda…you…you've found it!" she muttered as she drew closer to Panda and snatched the necklace out of the black and white furred hand.

"_OI! At least say thank you!"_ complained the furred mammal.

Xiao ran to the shattered window in the room, which faced the beautiful scenery of the gardens.

"Sorry Panda…thanks…you're the best Panda friend a girl could have!" she said quickly as she threw one of her famous rainbow smiles.

"_Hey…I'm the only 'Panda Friend' you've ever had Xiao!"_ laughed Panda as she slowly followed her friend/caretaker to the window.

Xiao stared out at the scenery. It reminded her of her best friend Miharo, of who loved playing out in the lush green gardens!

She took in a deep breath of the fresh air and breathed out again. Then she brought the small pendant necklace up into the light and studied it carefully.

The chain was painstakingly handmade of golden links. Each link was engraved with a miniature symbol, of which Xiao had no idea what each symbol was.

Then there was the pendant part; its front cover was a smooth yet patterned masterpiece. A familiar sign was on the front; a 'Ying Yang!' The black sign represented darkness/evil and the whitish silver part represented light/good.

On the other side of the pendant was another shape, but it wasn't as glamorous as the other symbols were, it was quite plain actually.

It was a heart symbol.

"To think…Jin gave me this…when he said that he truly loved me more then anything else in the world…but he didn't did he Panda! He never cared for me as much as he did for Julia!" whispered Xiao as she held the necklace to her face, peering in at it, as if she was peaking into someone's sole!

Panda felt so sorry for Xiao. Inside she had always though that her beloved friend would live happily ever after with Jin. However now she let in a thought, it crept like a snake into her mind.

"_Maybe…maybe you and Jin weren't meant to be…" _the thought had occurred many a time, yet Panda's human like instinct always kept her words in, for her friend's sake!

"Come on Panda…I think I'd be better off at Miharu's…I seem to see Jin when I'm here…" Xiao said as she stirred from her position and walked towards her wardrobe.

Panda nodded her head obediently and walked over to the bed and took out a large wooden chest.

Xiao looked at Panda.

"Put it away Panda…I don't think I'm not taking it with me!" Xiao pointed at the chest and shook her head.

Then Xiao picked out her little light pink angelic shoulder bag and her yellow and red starry patterned backpack.

"I think I'm going to have to make something like three of four trips to get everything I want!" Xiao thought to herself as she picked up her light yellow Chinese silk dress. Its medium toned pink hearts glittered in the light.

"I remember when I wore this…to the school dance…me and…" but Xiao never got to finish her sentence, she just fell to the floor and cried.

"Why am I so week?" she asked herself as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Panda could feel Xiao's pain.

Just as she was about to give her human friend a hug she felt a strange spiked object pierce her fur. She felt so drowsy; she started to see two Xiao's instead of one. She realised then someone had sleep darted her.

She roared out in not just pain, but so as to warn Xiao. However it was too late. Xiao had disappeared!…

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok…maybe a little dramatic! I think I've made this chapter a little long…don't you?_

_Anywhey I think in the next chapter I may include some other characters, as I haven't been a nice person by only having mainly Xiao and Jin! I'll probably include Miharo, Christie again, Hwoarang, Julia, Heihachi…and two mystery guests!_

_Also it will be set in the Summer Holidays…lucky them eh!_

_I made this chapter a bit more longer…cause I think I should have posted up at least part of this chapter on Wednesday!_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

Chapter 7: Where Has She Gone? 

_ DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world!_

_Also, Tekken has the best load of graphics in any fighting game…as well as story parts too! TEKKEN RULES…and any other fighting game don't! _

_Writer's note:_

_YUPPPIE! I have finished this chapter…well partly. Now I think you'll find out that I'm getting onto the main part/the plot!_

(Back to the story)

**The Crime Scene**

The detectives were crowded around the crime scene, looking for clues and evidence of who would have kidnapped the girl from her room.

"Stop sir…we can't allow anyone pass unless you are a detective…may I see your identification?" asked the young looking police officer.

The Marshall artist grumbled slightly as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. Carefully yet quickly he took out his badge and shoved it into the officer's face.

The policeman nodded his head and opened the taped area; securely closing it after the detective had went into the building.

"Hey detective Lei…over here!" shouted a rough voice.

Lei looked over his shoulder, seeing his colleague wave to him.

"Coming!" he said as he jogged over through the crowds of officers.

"What's up then?" he asked as he bent down to pick up a flake of glass.

"Well sir…it seems we've found something here…it's a photo of her and…presumably her friend…or boyfriend, along with her adopted panda!"

Lei Wulong looked up and snatched the photo out of the officer's hand.

"That's Jin Kazama…he may know something I…" trailed Lei, he noticed his colleague's face showed concern. "I mean we don't know!"

Lei eventually got home at twelve o'clock, the night was stormy and felt just as murky as he himself did.

He had been working all day; he had visited friends of Xiao, he had paid a visit to Miharo, Christie, Hwoarang, Eddy even Yoshimitsu. He had left out Jin and Julia though, for they were getting married in a week, and he wished not to see them unless he had to.

He dropped to his large bed and whispered; "I'll find her for you my friend…I promise!"

**At Jin and Julia's Home**

Jinny…honey theirs a letter for you!" said the sweet voiced Julia as she twirled her long hair round her finger, and threw the letter onto the bed.

Jin smiled pleasantly and slowly arose from the bed.

"Maybe its another card to congratulate me on the fact that I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world!" he said amiably as he plucked it from the other side of the bed.

Julia smiled good-naturedly and sat own on a fashioned chair that stood just beside a small coffee table. She picked up a magazine called 'What to wear if you're the Bride!' It featured tips for being a bride on the big day!

Jin stared at the letter for a minute of two.

"What was it about?" asked Julia curiously, as she looked over the top of her magazine, meeting her eyes with his.

Jin laughed nervously and got out of the bed. He walked towards Julia and kissed her cheek.

"Just a bill darling…nothing to worry about!"

Julia got up and kissed Jin back quickly on the cheek.

"Well I've got to go out shopping for the wedding…see you in the park at lunch…yeh?"

"Course my tulip…and I'll be buying lunch!" reminded Jin as he picked up Julia's coat and held it for Julia to put on.

Julia smiled as she slipped easily into the coat. Shutting the door she thought; "I'm going to have the best husband in the world!"

Later on Jin was just relaxing on the sofa, it was an hour before he would go to work. Just as he got up to get a can of coke from the fridge he heard the phone ring.

"Hello…" he said as he picked up the phone, expecting a familiar voice to echo 'hello' back.

"Hello, is this a Jin Kazama?" asked the strangely sweet voice.

"Yes…why?"

"Well…there has been an incident, a friend of yours by the name of Ling Xiaoyu…well I'm sorry…but just a day ago she disappeared, no witnesses"

Jin froze for a second; the news hit him like a block of ice.

He held the phone as steady as he could; he tried to not to show his emotion.

"Mr Kazama?"

"Yes…"

"Detective Wulung is investigating the case, he asked me to phone you up and meet him at…at the 'Red Dragon' take-away, near the Mishima residence," the young voice said quickly, adding a stern tone.

"I'll be there!" confirmed Jin. "Is it ok…if I bring my…girlfriend along?" asked Jin, stuttering over the 'girlfriend' part.

The secretary seemed a little disturbed at what Jin had said. "I was never told…never mind, you may bring along you girlfriend sir!"

**At Christie's hotel room!**

"Come on Christie…tell us what's wrong…what's so important that needs all of us here?" asked Miharo as she settled down on the large sofa.

Christie didn't reply, remembering Lei's words she decided not to say a word.

"Its best that they hear the news from him…he may be able to find Xiaoyu!" she thought as she continued to take out her fashionable clothes and placed them neatly folded into the wardrobe's shelves.

"Yeah Christie…I wanna know! I have other important stuff to do then just sitting in one of Japan's hotels!" Hwoarang said as he dropped his briefcase and let it thump to the floor.

Christie just stayed quiet; her mouth was persistently shut and didn't dare to open until the time came.

_Writers End Note:_

_Sorry I kept you all waiting…I made that chapter a little longer cause I guess you lot have been very patient in waiting for this chapter!_

_I know that I've forgotten Auska Kazama, but I might include her in a later chapter…sorry!_

_In addition, Christie and Ling met before, they were actually e-mail pen pals, but they eventually met up and now are friends._

_After all, it pays to have a friend older and wiser then you don't it? _


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

**Chapter 7 part 2**

_ DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Namco, and that cause NAMCO rules the fighting gamin world!_

_Tekken is so much better then Virtue Fighter! _

_Writers Note:_

_Its gonna be a bit shorter! Mainly a little fight and a flashback of the figure dude...so start readin!  
_

_Well…start reading then!_

**At The Hotel**

Miharo stood outside; she gazed at the stars, examining the constellations. Strangely she had always found them to be comforting.

"Where are you Xiao?" She asked as she lowed her head and rested her chin on her hands.

**In A Deserted Lab**

Xiao felt so hot, almost feverish. She kept seeing strange images of foggy demons.

Her arms were chained to the wall, and her legs were shackled to the walls too!

A black blindfold covered her eyes from the ghastly lab; puddles of a strange type of liquid lay on the ground and a strong smell of death filled the air.

Xiao struggled with her chains, she felt so eek from the knockout blow that nearly sent her flying out of the window, her head felt dizzy, and dried blood seemed to have collected on her forehead.

"Glad you have finally woken up!" spoke an icy voice.

Xiao tried to talk but all that came out was a few muffles. Her mouth felt cold, but her body felt so warm.

"I hope that liquid I gave you didn't do any harm!" sniggered the voice.

Xiao noticed it seemed to be getting louder. She kept struggling with her chains, wished to kick her captor hard in the face.

The captor ripped the blindfold from Xiao's eyes, causing her to yell out in pain.

At first she just saw black blobs of colour, eventually her sight returned to her.

"Where…where am I?" she asked curiously as she stared straight at the man; his face way covered by a blackface mask.

_Sounds like when Kiara asks Kovoo the same question! lol _

"That isn't of your concern right now…what is your concern is that you're ready for a fight…ME against YOU!" he said, ripping away the shackles of Xiao with his bare hands! He tore away his mask, showing a face full of cold-hearted evil!

_If you aren't sure who this dude is…then I'll give you a clue…he's like a ZOMBIE!" _

Xiao shrieked from shock. Her eyes showed a type of fear that she had never felt before in her life!

A cold hand slapped her on the cheek.

"QUIET!" yelled the man fiercely as he threw down the chains.

"Here are the rules…"

Xiao shuddered as she felt her red hot cheek, she just stared the man straight into the eye.

"How do I know that…that you'll stand by your own rules?"

"You don't…after all, you don't have a choice at all! If I win…then you are trapped here…but if you win…I'll give you 2 minutes to start to run for it…then I'll hunt you down!"

Xiao nodded and removed her hand from her right cheek, though it still felt boiling hot she just ignored it.

She stood up in her proper fighting stance.

"Lets do this!" said the darkened figure as he walked away from Xiao and stood in his own fighting stance.

"Ready…. FIGHT!" he yelled as he lunged out at Xiao.

Xiao did a cartwheel to get out the way of the first attack, at the same time she figured that she'd be better off using her agility; power wasn't going to be much use to her in the fight.

"Is that the best you can do?" she said as she circled her opponent, getting ready to use her front layout attack.

The figure just smiled slightly and clenched his fists even harder, till his knuckles turned white. "No…that's only the beginning of what I can do!"

Xiao swiftly attacked with her front-layout, aiming to knock her adversary to the floor.

Yet the figure simply performed a spinning kick; alike to Jin's, but it felt twice as powerful! It hit Xiao's legs and broke her neat fall; she fell flat onto her face.

Xiao licked her lips quickly, sensing their dryness.

Just as the man performed a kick to her face she had just enough time to roll away.

"Impressive…for a small little girl!" sneered the foe as he powered up and charged at Xiao aiming to tackle her to the ground.

Now this little comment got Xiao all flared up; she absolutely detested being called a 'little girl!' She grinned her teeth and stood unmoving.

The foe merely smirked and continued his attack, just as he hit Xiao and forced her to the stone cold ground, Xiao grabbed his wrist and flung him down, she then tumbled over him as if she was like a tiger, then booted him in the face.

Yet the figure refused to be hit by her again, and as she was about to boot him in the face he grabbed her foot and twisted it.

Xiao sent out a shriek like scream. She heard a distinct click in her ankle, and then her foe released her foot.

Instead of placing her foot down and standing up strong she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hu…dunno what my son ever saw in you…your weak and feeble…ah well, I just hope the Julia he's with isn't as feeble as you!" remarked the darkened figure as he bent down and grabbed her by the throat.

Xiao kicked around, but it was no use it seemed that wherever she kicked him he didn't react to the attack, he just smiled his darkly smile.

"So…weak…you didn't even last five minutes…I have no use for you if you can't last so long…I may just throw you out on a cliff to wither away and die…" said the un-knightly foe.

Xiaoyu continued to struggle with her captor.

"What…are you…are you Jin's father?" she asked, struggling to get her words out with the devils hand clutching at her petit throat.

_Writer's endnote:_

_Right, I have already started on the next part, and it should be a bit better…it may include a dream mind! But I can't promise anything though!  
_


	10. Chapter 7 part 3

**Chapter 7 part 3**

_Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me…they belong to TEKKEN/NAMCO!_

_The only part of this story that belongs to me is the plot part…not the characters. The scene! _

_Writers Note:_

_Chapter 7 part three is going be vital…as it tells you people why Kazuya wants Xiaoyu…also a bit of a flashback of how Kazuya and Jun met during the tournament._

_Thanks a lot for all your reviews…without them I probably wouldn't continue the story!_

Kazuya just nodded, his breath seemed to be steady, as if he still had plenty of energy left in him.

"So do you know…know about the…devil gene girl?" he asked as he shook her violently.

"I…I…I'm not sure…I heard that you mysteriously disappeared after the second Tekken tournament…Jin told me…he told me…" Xiao couldn't finish what she was saying, for she felt as if her breath supply was running out. She grabbed onto Kazuya's hand and tried to pull it away. Yet to no avail.

"He told you…his past…and his mother's past?" surprised Kazuya seemed to have loosened his hold on Xiao.

"Jin…he told me about how you and his mother, Jun Kazama has met during the tournament, and that after the tournament he was born…but his father…you had been supposedly thrown into a volcanoes by his own grandfather…your father!"

Kazuya seemed to tighten his grip on Xiao's throat at the mention of his father's name.

"My father…he was evil to the bone…now because of him I have the devil gene…" Kazuya trailed off, as he was about to talk about his love of his life, the angel that had helped him to overcome the gene.

Xiao spluttered and coughed. "Jun Kazama…_cough cough_…she was special to you then?"

Kazuya smiled at his memory of her. The first day he had ever met her, he thought he'd seen an angel.

He and she had both supposedly fallen in love.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Mishima sir…would you like to see the other fighters?" asked a frail sort of voice._

"_Of course…I will be down shortly for lunch,"_

_**At Lunch**_

_A young woman walked into the large room, she wore a pure white dress and her face features showed a kindness around her._

_Kazuya smiled as he approached her, hoping to charm her enough so that she'd sit beside them during lunch._

_Jun smiled a smile that almost melted Kazuya's heart; "she looks like an angel" he thought dreamily as he stared at her and offered his arm._

_She gratefully took the strange arm and said; "Good morning Mr Mishima…I am Jun Kazma!"_

"_No…please just call my Kazuya!" said the young Mishima man as he sat down just beside Jun._

_At the end of the lunch, Kazuya walked Jun to her room, showing her around the huge building._

_Jun smiled and kissed Kazuya gently on his cheek when she was at her door._

"_Thank you Kazuya," she said politely as she enter her room and shut the door behind her._

_Kazuya just stood frozen to the spot. He never thought that the young beauty would do something like that. He reached up to the cheek that was kissed and could feel it growing a warm colour of red._

"_I'm in love!" he said mystifyingly as he walked away with the biggest beaming smile he had ever put on._

_End of flashback_

He shook his head wearily and sighed as he loosened his grip on the young girl.

"Its time I had get on with my job…now tell me… where is Jun Kazama…and my son?"

Xiao rubbed her hand on her neck for a moment.

"I don't know where Jin is…he disappeared after the third tournament!"

"Well…what about Jun…where is she?" asked Kazuya as he turned around and picked up one of the chains that had once kept Xiao captive.

Xiao looked down on the ground. Feeling pity swell up inside her for man who didn't even know that his love of his life was gone.

"She's dead!" she whispered, showing fear in her eyes.

Kazuya blinked for a while, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "no it can't be true," he told himself.

Xiao read Kazuya's eyes as he turned to face her, she realised he didn't believe her.

"She…she was killed by the 'Ogre.' That was why Jin entered the tournament…to seek revenge," she stated as clearly as she could, showing a steady face and voice.

"Jin succeeded…"

Kazuya felt so shaken up, his Jun had been taken from him…it was only know that he could feel the devil's presence in him. Anger seemed to flourish around him, his sadness turned into anger, which turned into a wild fury.

_Devil Kazuya:_ You see…you failed Jun…and now she's dead!

_Kazuya:_ I…I didn't fail her…

_Devil Kazuya:_ Now…we must destroy this child…she knows too much…she could destroy you…she is the so-called 'chosen one'…the one that will supposedly take destroy both Jin and us!

Devil Kazuya rebelled against the goodness of Kazuya, the only good spark he had possibly left was blown out; the devil gene was taking over!

His eyes started to glow a dark bloody red, and the same markings as Jin had were glowing.

"Child!" said the voice, it sounded like two evil voices put together.

"The mere fact that you are the 'chosen one' of whom will destroy me…and Jin Kazama…I must and will destroy you! However I will give you one last chance…you may fight me again…at any time you may run!"

Xiao realised that she couldn't move because her feet seemed planted to the ground.

Even though her ankle still hurt and burned in pain as she moved it, she decided to accept the chance.

"Ok…I accept!"

Devil Kazuya nodded evilly and cackled so loudly that Xiao had to put her hands over her ears.

"We shall fight at dark today," said the Devil like creature as he turned and disappeared into one of the winding corridors, shutting its door firmly behind him; so Xiao wouldn't escape.

**At The Take-Away:**

Jin and Julia sat down on a large two-seated chair.

Jin snaked his arm on Julia's shoulders, his face didn't look pleased, it looked quite furious in Julia's account.

After ten minutes Lei Wulung walked into the take-away.

He wore navy blue trousers, a dark blue shirt and on top of that he had a leather jacket.

Detective Wulung nodded at Jin and sat down at the opposite side.

"Do you know about the situation?" he asked as he glared at Jin in a way that made Jin feel like he was going to be interrogated.

"Yes," he replied simply, and took his arm away from Julia's shoulders.

Lei looked sternly at Julia and then at Jin.

"Does she…"

"Know? Yes…she does," said Jin, bursting into Lei's sentence ruefully.

Wulung nodded his head and reached into his pocket, he brought out a crumpled and very much worn out photocopied photo.

He placed it on the table and smoothed it out, as he pushed it towards Jin and Julia he took out a notebook and a pen.

"Jin…when was this taken?" asked Julia as she pushed the photo directly under his nose.

"You never told me…that you knew Xiao cared for you!" she said shockingly.

Jin looked down on the photo; he picked it up and placed his right hand onto Xiao's figure.

"I'm sorry Julia…I…"

Lei just looked at the two inventively listening.

"Excuse me detective Wulung…I need to take in private to Julia!" he said as he pointed to Julia and passed the photo to the detective.

Lei nodded briefly and handed Jin a small card with some phone numbers on it, and an address.

"If you find out anything useful to the investigation…then please contacts me!"

Jin accepted the card with a quiet growl and watched as Lei walked out of the take-away.

He guided his sweetheart out of the shop and into a small café.

**In The café **

"Julia…please just listen!" yelled Jin as Julia shouted at him and tried to walk out of the café, but with Jin baring the way out she just screamed at him more.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU AND XIAO WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS…BUT YOU AND HER USED TO BE SOMETHING MORE! DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed as she pounded her fists against his chest.

"JULIA!" commanded Jin as he grabbed his future wife's fists gently and held them in place.

"I thought me and Xiao were just god friends…I may have taken her out once…but it was nothing special!"

"OH YOU Mishima's…your all the same!"

That comment didn't hurt Jin as much as when he let Julia walk out of the door.

He ran towards her, but as he did she turned around and took off the engagement ring that had been on her finger and threw it on the ground. She stepped on it purposely so hard that strangely enough it broke in two.

She walked towards him and slapped him in the face. His cheek started to burn like wild fire, but it wasn't just his cheek that was hurt, he felt like his heart had split into two.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered as he picked up the two ring fragments and put them carefully into his pocket.

**In Xiao's Cell**

Xiao was in immense pain, she felt amazingly sick and dizzy.

It was the twentieth time she had bashed the door, but still no avail!

She collapsed to the floor and cried silently.

"He won't come for me…I have no other choice but to try and escape myself!" she thought as she settled down onto a large pile of hay, her eyes drooped quickly and within ten minutes she was fast asleep.

She mumbled in her sleep, repeating the same sentences over and over again.

"Jin…why don't you care? Why don't you love me?"

Writers End Note:

Well that's it for part 3 of chapter 7! I think it was ok…but I think I can make the next chapter better!

Thee Slushie : I hope you know why Kazuya wants Xiao now:D


	11. Chapter 7 part 4

**Chapter 7 part 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters, never have and never will! The ideas of this stories plot are mainly mine, however the characters…the devil gene etc isn't and the personalities aren't!

**_Writer's Note: _**

_In this part of the chapter, Nina and Anna have a teensy wincey argument!_

_Also, I have included a bit more of Jin and Julia, will they get back together!_

_**End**_

"Miharo? What are you doing out here?" asked Christy as she came out onto the balcony.

Miharo stared out at the horizon, it was quite early in the morning and she just couldn't sleep.

Beside her was a furry companion of Xiao's. Panda growled woefully at the horizon, almost as if she was pouring out all her troubles to the sky.

"I know Panda…I know!" comforted Miharo as she stroked the furry companion.

"Sorry Christie…I just couldn't sleep…I guess I kinda feel guilty in a way!"

Christie walked towards an empty space beside her friend.

"How are you guilty?" she asked as she plucked a little bud from a small flower that lay in a pot.

"I could have…if I had agreed with going with her to the mall…then she would have been better off," she stated as she put her head in her hands.

Christie sighed and leaned onto the cold, metal railing.

"Look Miharo…even if you had gone with her to the mall…you still wouldn't have been able to stop it occurring! I mean, if you and Xiao had got to the house, maybe you would have gotten badly hurt…cause whoever the kidnapper is…he probably just would have wanted you and panda out of the way…Panda was lucky to have been sleep darted…he could have shot her!"

"What…what makes you so sure it's a 'he'? I mean…it could easily be a she…couldn't it?" asked Miharo suspiciously.

Christie shrugged her shoulders, "Well…it's just a guess really!"

"You…you don't think…nah its daft…forget it."

"Forget what Miharo…tell me!" said Christie, blowing on her hands and rubbing them together to keep them warm.

Miahro just starred at the sky in concern.

"You know…Xiao loved Jin…but then when Julia came into the picture…everything Xiao had went sour…she sort of lost him! Then…at the last match before she decided to quit…she and Julia kind of had a fight… Xiao wasn't acting herself. She was really snappish towards Jin and Julia," she said nervously, lying her head against Panda's.

"Tell you what…do ya wanna do some yoga with me?" offered the young Brazilian kindly.

"Well…ok then…but only if you don't put any of that Brazilian music on again…no offence but it is kinda crap!" accepted Miharo as she put a brave smile on her face.

Christie winced slightly; taking the offence quite well she nodded her head.

**In The William Sister's rooms**

Nina had just finished drying her blond hair; as usual she had tied it up into a ponytail afterwards.

Anna was in the other room, she too had just finished drying her hair, but she never put it into a ponytail, she just left it out. She checked through her fashionably clothes, searching for one that she liked.

Her black and white zebra striped dress that she remembered wearing when she fought Paul Phoenix, she lost carelessly.

_Flashback:_

_Anna collapsed to the ground. She stared up in awe at her opponent, Paul Phoenix._

_She gritted her teeth and tried to get up. Yet she failed, bringing shame upon her scarlet risen face._

"_Paul Phoenix wins!" yelled the commentator's voice._

_Paul stared at Anna. He could feel bruises forming all over him. _

"_I thought that…since your Nina's sister…you'd be hard to defeat…looks like I was wrong!"_

"_Well…looks like my sister had a bad taste when she fell for you! Your lucky you won…next time…I'll beat you up so much, you'll think a storm had crossed your path!" retorted Anna as she limped away._

_In the crowd was Nina; she smiled down at Paul._

"_He's still the same guy…shame I'm fighting him next…I really wanted to beat up the cow of a sister," she said as she walked away._

_End Of Flashback_

"Hu…stupid old fool…won't be surprised if Nina still 'likes' him! She always was a sentimental fool!" muttered Anna as she quickly put on a dark red sleeveless top and a darker red skirt, which was patterned with blue flowers.

Nina knocked onto Anna's door.

"At least I wasn't beaten by a stupid fool Anna! You always was weaker then me!" she retorted.

Anna opened the door and her face seemed to turn into a red ball of fire.

"You stupid TARTY COW!" she yelled, lunging out at Nina.

Nina of course had expected the blow and dodged it.

She quickly sent one of her wicked kicks out at Anna, at the same time Anna kicked too, lucky her skirt had a large split down the side midway!

Both their heels interlocked, and they amazingly stood their ground.

"Stupid cow! I may have forgotten my memories…but from what you told me…. you fell in love with Kazuya! That guy who put me into the cryogenic sleep!" yelled Nina furiously, as she pulled her leg away from the hold and smashed it down onto the floor.

Anna gently lowered her leg to the floor.

"At least I can remember whom and why I fell in love with him!" retorted Anna as she walked towards the small kitchen.

Nina flared up like wildfire and threw a huge beamed punch at her sister, but just before she hit Anna she heard a friendly sort of knock. She decided to fight her sister some other time, right now she had to help and investigate the disappearance of a teenage girl, of whom she met during the third tournament.

"Come in," chorused the William's sisters.

Miharo waked into the room, she wore a plain lilac-coloured top and dark purple trousers.

"Excuse me…but I was wondering if you two would like to come to the meeting? To sort out what we're gonna do."

Nina walked towards Miharo and smiled, showing her sparkling white teeth.

"Well…I'll defiantly be there…but I don't know about my sister," she said, pointing towards her sister.

Anna sighed and beamed at the visitor, "I'll be there in ten minutes kid!"

Miharo shuddered dreadfully; she HATED being called a 'kid!'

She nodded her head and passed the sisters bits of paper saying where they would be.

**In Jin's Home**

"Look Julia…please…you must understand?" begged Jin as he held Julia's hand firmly in his own.

Julia had tears streaming down her face, she felt betrayed and cruel. She didn't truly want to walk away from Jin; after all he was her perfect man.

"Jin…you know how I feel…you never told me about you and…and her!" whispered Julia, pulling her hand free of Jin's grasp and turning away from him.

Jin walked towards Julia and placed his arm around her waist protectively.

"You knew about me and Xiao from the beginning…didn't you?" questioned Jin arrogantly.

Julia looked up into Jin's eyes and kissed his check.

"I guess so…but I'm still leaving. Once Xiao has been found…then if you still care for me…and want us to be together, then you can go to the States…to the Plains…where I live!"

Jin nodded his head regretfully.

"I'll be back for you honey…"

Julia put her finger to his lips and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I'll see you Jin…take care!" she said as she walked out of the door with her bags in her hands.

Jin closed and locked the door, and then he took out the card that Lei had given him.

"I guess I owe Xiao…I have to find her no matter what!"

**In Xiao's Cell**

"Here…drink this!" commanded Kazuya harshly, forcing the cup of water next to Xiao.

Xiao shivered with cold.

"Th…thank you!" she said as she reached out to grab the water.

Kazuya used the moment to grab Xiao's wrist and check it for the strange mark that was said to be on the wrist of the chosen one, the one who would destroy the devil gene for good!

As he grabbed it he noticed Xiao wince in pain, he tried to be a bit more gently.

"You have it!" he gasped is shock.

Xiao looked at her wrist, noticing her so called birthmark star like shape on her wrist.

"That?" she asked.

Kazuya nodded humbly.

"This mark…it shows that you're the chosen one. You are the one that could destroy the devil gene!"

"Me? But isn't that a good ting?"

Kazuya sighed.

"I'm afraid it isn't good for me or…or Jin…to destroy the gene…it has been foreseen that you either have to destroy me and Jin…or you will die by Jin's own hand!"

Xiao's shrank away from Kazuya instantly.

"NO! Jin…he wouldn't do that to me…would he?"

"Sorry…but he would do, but when he does it he won't be himself…he'll be Devil Jin. Just like I'll be Devil Kazuya."

_Writers Note:_

_Keep reading and review!_


	12. Chapter 7 part 5

Chapter 7 part 5 

_ Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the genius people at Namco! Did you know that Namco rocks to? Course you did…cause I told you! lol _

_Writers Note:_

_I hope you like this part of chapter 7!_

_I've tried to create a sad aroma around this part…but the next part won't be so sad…I hope!_

_**Xiao's Dream**_

_A devil like creature peered into her eyes, he held a large dagger in her chest. Blood dripped and dripped down the hole he had made._

_He was laughing at her._

_She tried to pull away but his grip was firm and cold. She took hold of his clawed hand that still held the dagger and tried to pull it out from her; yet it still wouldn't budge._

_She screamed out in agony, the dagger seemed to plunge itself deeper and deeper into her side, she felt woozy and dizzy._

"_JIN!" she cried out in panic stricken fear._

_The Devil in smiled at Xiao; her fear was like a beam of energy that surged towards him as he fed off it. _

_She took her hand away from his fingers and placed it onto his cheek._

_Even though it was burning like fire she bit her lip and forced her hand down, hoping it would awaken Jin from the devil gene's grasp._

"_Jin…please…help me!" she begged as she leant forward and gently kissed him on the cheek._

_Devil Jin pulled away from the kiss; he HATED it! _

"_Hu! They say you're the chosen one…the one that'll destroy the devil gene in me…yet you can't even defend yourself from me!" he said, harshly pulling out the daggr and raising it into the air. _

"_Time for you to die Xiaoyu!" he yelled, ringing down the dagger hard directly onto the area where her heart was._

_Her scream was like a bolt of thunder, it pierced the very heart of Jin's true soul._

_The devil creature cackled cruelly as he pulled out the knife, tossing it onto the ground. _

_He let go of Xiao just after the dagger was pulled out from her._

_She dropped onto the hard ground, her eyes felt tired, coaxing her to give in and sleep. Sleep for eternity!_

_Yet her soul kept telling her to stay strong and true to herself._

"_Stay awake…don't give in to death!" a voice told her._

_She gritted her teeth hard and watched as Devil Jin walked away. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the large shotgun on the floor, where Kazuya had left it before he flew away._

_She dragged her half slain body towards it, inch by inch she held on to dear life._

_She carefully fumbled around it, getting it into a position that didn't hurt her to badly._

"_JIN!" she yelled furiously, aiming the gun at the grinning figure._

_Devil Jin turned around slowly, his wings looked like they were about to take flight._

"_You honestly think you could kill me with that?" he questioned as he slowly approached her._

_Xiao looked at the gun carefully._

"_No…but at least I'll not die without leaving a few bullet marks on you!" she said confidently._

_Devil Jin pressed his body against the barrel._

"_Do it!" _

_Xiao stared him straight in the eye, tears streamed down her own eyes, showing her weakness towards the devilled creature._

_She pressed her finger on the trigger, but she let it go before it could do any harm._

"_DO IT!" commanded Devil Jin, his voice rang in her ears._

_Xiao quivered for a moment, her love and passion for in seemed to be like a barrier, between her dyeing with dignity, and her dieing with none at all._

_As if she hadn't noticed what she was doing, she shook her head, letting the gun drop to the ground. _

_Devil Jin picked up the shotgun and placed it and Xiao's leg, he pushed the barrel down so hard she wanted to scream out._

"_Every time you say you won't shoot I'm just going to shoot you instead! Now…take the gun and shoot!" he said, forcing the gun into her hands_

_Xiao let the gun go again. She couldn't do it, she knew that she'd never be able to shoot him, maybe if she had never fallen in love with him; she may have been able to destroy him!_

_Devil Jin gnashed his teeth and grabbed the gun; pressing down on the trigger he eventually let go!_

_A pain sheared through Xiao's leg, sending a load of blood to stream out onto the ground._

_She screamed out in shock of how much it pained her._

_Devil Jin pressed the gun onto Xiao's arm for the second shot. He was toying with her quite cruelly, showing that she was 'weak' in his terms._

_He asked her the same question. _

_As usual her answer was no!_

_Another pain gouged itself through her right arm, sending even more blood everywhere._

"_Last chance…take the gun and shoot!" warned Devil Jin as he took pushed the gun's cold end against her head._

_Xiao just shook her head woefully._

"_Looks like this is the end!" she thought as she closed hers eye, ready to embrace the last pain she would ever feel._

_However, just before the shot was fired, Ling forcefully pushed her head up, to face Devil Jin's straight on, she kissed him on the lips, and then let herself fall to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm sorry I was never able to turn away my love for you Jin!" she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed._

_She felt so tired, but at last for once since her parent's death, she could rest peacefully._

_The shot rang out like a bell! _

_**End of Xiao's Dream **_

Xiao woke up with a start. She shook all over!

She remembered what she had said to Kazuya when he told her the news that had distraught her!

"_NO! Jin…he wouldn't do that to me…would he?" _

She sat deep in thought, she knew she had to get out of her cell; but with Kazuya in the way escape was impossible!

_**Jin's Dream Ending:**_

The dream is the same as Xiao's funnily enough, but this is the ending that she hasn't seen! So in Ling's dream she never finds out if Jin truly loves her or not! Quite sad!

_Devil Jin glared at the dead body of the young teenaged girl._

_Her light pink lips seemed to sparkle in the meagre light._

_Her dress's colour was impossible to tell, for it was covered in blood, some dried and some still wet._

_Devil Jin placed his fingers onto the wet blood, and brought it to him lips. Quickly he licked it, the taste was so sweet, yet so sour._

_He felt a sudden pain in his gut as he swallowed the blood; he knew that it was Jin trying to escape the devil gene._

_Its horns seemed to disappear and its wings faded away._

_Jin had fought hard to be released from his prison, but he was too late to save _Xiao!

_She was already dead, slain by the very hand that had pressed the trigger down and let go._

"_NO!" he yelled, his voice ran out through the walls, and shook the floor violently._

_He kneeled forwards to Xiaoyu and lifted her head up onto his lap. _

"_I'm sorry my rose…I couldn't see what was in front of me in time…I couldn't see the love for you till you died!"_

_Tears started to form in his eyes and glide like a river down his face, landing onto Xiao's face._

_Jin pressed his face into hers, smelling in her rich perfumed scent that had mixed with the smell of blood._

_He took away his face. _

_He remembered what his mother had once told him about love._

"_If your not careful…you won't notice your true love until its too late!"_

_He now knew what his mother meant._

_He had lost the one and only true love of his life; he would have to live with the guilt that he had killed her, all because of his foolishness in not noticing the teenaged girl of whom had opened up his invisible shell and helped him to deal with his past._

_For once he felt afraid, now he knew that nothing and no one could stop the devil gene, stop him from hurting anyone else._

"_You are…and always will be my true angel!" he whispered as he kissed her hard on the lips._

_After a few minutes he gently lay down Xiao's body down onto the ground that had no blood on it._

_He looked around, catching sight of a long black coat that he had appeared in; he picked it up and placed it over Xiao's body._

_**End Of Jin's Dream **_

Jin woke up with a shock; he got up and walked towards the framed photo of him and Julia.

"She's the one I truly love…not Xiaoyu!" he stated, thinking of the days he and Julia had spent together.

"But why would I get that dream if I'm so sure that I don't love Xiao that way?"

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok, so maybe this chapter was only just of a dream that strangely enough both Jin and Xiaoyu shared…but its still canny good right?_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Also, this chapter is kind of an insight into a possible path of both Jin and Xiaoyu._

_I'll try to give both Xiaoyu and Jin a bit of happiness in the next chapter! _

_If you're a Julia fan and you're reading this; DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT JULIA HARDLY IS EVER FEATURED IN THIS STORY!_

_After all…I am more of a Xiao fan then a Julia fan!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_

_If you want me to read one of your stories just say so through a review…and I'll defiantly read and review it!_


	13. Chapter 7 part 6

**Chapter 7 part 6**

_ Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me…bits of the plot do though! So basically Tekken rules and any other fighting game don't!_

_Writers Note:_

_Well, thanks for all the reviews so far, I might change the plot a bit, because Jin may save Xiao sooner!_

_So if I do it'll still stay as good as gold!_

_End Note_

**In Christie's room-meeting:**

The two William sisters stomped into the room arguing.

Miharo and Christie looked at each other.

"Do you want to try and split them up or should I?" asked Christie.

"Ladies please!" yelled Lei as he took a seat at the table.

"We don't have time for these stupid arguments…now sit down!" he commanded fiercely.

Nina was about to sit down next to Lei when someone shoved her aside roughly and took her place.

"Anna! That was my seat!" yelled Nina, as she was about to lunge out at her sister.

"Oh right…I wonder why you wanted to sit next to a cop…considering you're an assassin!" retorted Anna severely.

"Are you implanting that…why you little!" Nina sprang at her sister ruthfully.

Lei got up and grabbed Nina's fist, trying to hold it to tightly; "Nina…sit down!"

Nina looked up at Lei with shock; she smiled at him sweetly and sat herself down.

"Anna's probably so mad with me smiling at Lei!"

As all of the people were seated around the table, they started to discuss about the kidnapping.

"Couldn't Jin be responsible…she loved him but he never loved her back…so he may have thought she'd get in the way of the marriage…so he gets someone to kidnap her!" said Hwoarang.

Lei looked at Hwoarang thoughtfully; "I doubt he would've done that! He isn't really the type to get someone else to kidnap Xiaoyu…let alone do it himself."

Christie gave Hwoarang a meaningful stare.

"I wouldn't harm her Hwoarang…even if I did…I wouldn't have came today!" stated Jin as he closed the door from behind him.

Miharo stared at him furiously; she eyed his black pant and his dark red coloured shirt.

"You…you little bast…" she burst in furiously as she stood up.

Christie grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Don't bother Mie…he's not worth the effort!" she said reassuringly to Miharo.

_Mie is a shorter version of Miharo! _

Jin's hair was in its usual style, he reached up and tried to smoothen it down a bit.

"Yea…I guess to you lot I deserve the names!" he said as he turned around, as if he was about to walk out of the room.

"Jin Kazama…please…stay…we need you help…I mean she needs your help!" said Lei, stumbling over the 'I mean' part.

Miharo stared at both lei and Jin angrily.

"You know…the 'she' has a name!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and giving the impression that made both Jin and the detective shifty.

Jin coughed slightly.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to Xiao…I really am! Me and Julia have split…until Ling is found I won't see her!"

Eddy had been quiet all that time until Jin had appeared.

"We need to find Xiao as soon as possible…so can we please put aside our pity differences and start working together as a team?" asked Eddy wisely.

Christie looked up at Eddy admiringly as Miharo and Jin took a seat.

"Now then, we need to find out who would want to kidnap Xiao and why! So I want to everyone's ideas…one at a time, starting with Miahro," said Lei ashe took out a notepad and a pen.

"Well…I only knew Xiao when she first came to Japan…she and I were like sister! If she had a problem she would tell me, and visa versa. She never told me that she had any enemies, I just don't understand why someone would want to kidnap her," said Miharo bravely, holding back on her tears.

"Ok then…anyone else got an idea?" asked Detective Wulung.

"Well…I only met Xiao during the third tournament, I've seen her fight quite a few times and…whoever kidnapped her had to be a brilliant marshal artist…even better then her!" Nina said.

Anna smirked at Nina's remark. "I never knew you were the type to have friends?" she said.

"Just cause you don't have any at all Anna!" she muttered under her breath.

Hwoarang shot up at bullet speed.

"Surly that weird space ninja dude may be able to help us?"

"Sorry…but I'm not able to track him down, it seems he disappears as soon as I find out where he is!" said Lei.

Hwoarang's face dulled down.

"Looks like the Korean here isn't as dumb as he looks!" commented Jin.

"Well…at least I didn't hurt a friends feeling! You know…last time I saw her she was crying! The only other time I've ever seen her cry is when her family died…and when you were shot by Nina!" yelled the red headed Korean.

Jin stood there shocked.

"She…she really cried just when I was shot in the shoulder?" he asked.

"Yes she did…she was the one who found you and brought you in…not Kuma!" said Miharo quietly.

"I don't believe you!" persisted Jin.

"Really…well when you got shot, it occurred after your fight with Xiao; she blamed herself for what happened. She said that is she had only accepted your apology you would have stayed with her. In addition, you wouldn't have been shot." Shrieked Miharo as she slammed down her fist onto the table.

Jin looked down at his feet in a childish way, his face was red and he felt guilty.

"Are you saying…that she was in love with me not just because of my looks…but because of me…my personality?"

Christie nodded and tried to calm down her friend.

"Xiao said that she would trust you with her life…she said that she loved you more then anything else in the world…and that if you died, she would die too! When she saw you with Julia, she felt betrayed and used."

Jin stood where he was, stiff in thought of Xiao.

**In Xiao's cell**

Xiao's head felt dizzy and seemed to ach badly. She felt cold, damp and cramped in her cell.

"How are you feeling?" asked a gruffly harsh voice.

Xiao looked up, her face was smeared with tears and her face was as pale as it had ever been.

"Sick and cold!" she replied, staring straight into the cold eyes of Kazuya.

Kazuya felt resentment build up towards the girl.

"I wonder if you're not the chosen one…what if Julia Chang is? I mean…she does seem stronger…and you look much weaker then her!" he said as he passed Xiao a small cup of orange juice and a plate of damp and stale biscuits.

"She isn't stronger then me…I mean surly you saw the fight between her and me…I beat her easily!" cried out Xiao as she got up.

"Hugh…I see that you are filled with hatred for her…wasn't she once a former friend?" asked the Mishima.

Xiao looked down at the food and drink.

"Yes…until Jin got in the way…damit…I let my personal feelings get away with my friendship!"

"Any whey…about my son… and you…what is he really like?" asked Kazuya curiously.

Xiaoyu looked at Kazuya in shock.

"Why would you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

Kazuya took in three deep calming breaths and spoke.

"I'm his father…I have every right to know what he's like! Besides…I want to find out what kind of person you are."

The words quivered on Xiao's lips.

"Well…Jin was a quiet person when I first met him, he only concentrated on training for the tournament. I got to know him at first because Heihachi let us train together…I never could beat him, though I was able to hit him with a few attacks. At school he ignored me allot…but then when…when my parents…" Xiao paused briefly, mentioning her parents made her want to fall into tears.

Kazuya lifted his eyes.

"Continue!" he commanded heartlessly.

"Well…my parents died in a fire…I heard a month before the tournament; that was when I had a nervous breakdown. I wanted to go back to China to their funeral, but Jin begged me not to. It was then I realised my feelings for Jin…from then on Jin wasn't so hostile towards me at school…I thought it was because he had the same feelings for me as I have for him. It was only out of sympathy though!" she said bitterly.

"When Julia came into the picture…he and her bonded…he always seemed to forget about me. He probably thought that I was a no good schoolgirl!

He's got the same styled hair…and the same devil gene!" she whispered.

Kazuya got up and was about to leave the room, "I'm sorry about your parents kid."

Xiao had the look of disbelief on her face. "Has he just apologized?" she thought.

_**In Xiao's dream**_

"_Xiaoyu…child!" cried out a sweet ghostly voice._

_Xiao stared in amazement at the angelic white clothed figure._

"_Jun Kazama?"_

_The figure nodded._

"_I have come to warn you…the dream you had before this one…I sent both you and Jin it, I hoped it would kindle up Jin's love for you, by showing your death to Jin! I'm afraid that it didn't work," said angel Jun. _

_Xiao shielded her eyes from the bright light that armoured around Jun._

"_What is this about my future…me being the chosen one and all?" she asked._

"_You are thought to be the chosen one that shall destroy the devil gene…but this may mean that you'll have to kill Jin!" replied Jun calmly as she hovered around Xiao._

"_That is unless he kills you!"_

"_You saying that its true…what Kazuya's told me?" asked Xiaoyu fearfully._

"_I'm afraid so"_

"_What can I do…to stop me or him dieing?" replied Xiaoyu._

"_There is nothing you can do to tell the truth…I'm afraid that maybe Jin's love for Julia is real…I have done all I can to try and prevent your death from occurring…" Jun stopped talking abruptly._

_She stayed still in midair for a minute or two._

"_Jun! JUN!" yelled Xiao._

"_Xiaoyu…I just…just had an insight…" said Jun uneasily._

"_What about?" asked Xiao._

"_About you…your going to die soon…Devil Jin will…kill you!" _

"_What else is new?" asked Xiao, she didn't care at all about what would happen to her._

"_Lets face it…Jin never loved me in the way I did…so I'm not really surprised!"_

"_Ling…this is serious!" said Jun sternly. _

"_I may be able to save you…that's if Jin isn't too far away hidden inside…if he is, then you're on your own!"_

"_I used to think that me and Jin would live happily ever after…after the tournament…but that's not going to happen…is it?" asked Xiao, she felt tears brimming in her eyes._

"_Sometimes I just feel…lonely. If I do die…what will happen to my friends and Panda?"_

"_Miahro and Christie will look after Panda…their sadness will bare down on them. Jin will never forgive himself; he and Julia will get married; but they will divorce when Jin realises that he never really loved Julia and that she never really loved him. When he realises that the one person he truly loved was you, he will…he'll disappear from civilisation, and the devil gene will consume him forever!" said Jun sadly._

_Jun paused for a few seconds and then she placed a small piece of pink ribbon out of nowhere onto Xiao's hand._

"_What's this for?" asked Xiao as she fiddled with the ribbon._

"_Its for luck! Goodbye Xiao!" said Jun as she drifted further away from Xiao._

"_NO! WAIT!" yelled Xioa desperately as she tried to run towards the figure._

_**End Of Dream**_

**In An Alleyway In Japan**

"What do you know about the kidnapping?" asked Jin as he held the middle-aged man up by the collar and shook him like a rag doll.

"I swear I'll kill you if you don't tell me everything that you know!" promised Jin.

_Writers End Note:_

_Ok, so I wasn't exactly able to gave both Xiao and Jin a bit of happiness…from now on I ain't gonna be saying what'll happen in the next chapter cause I almost never do what I say I'll do!_

_Thaks for the reviews so far!_


	14. Chapter 7 part 7

**Chapter 7 part 7**

_Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters ARE NOT mine! They all belong to Namco/Tekken _

_Writers Note:_

_Ok, here's the next chapter, i hope its ok. I know that i have made a lot of sad bits to the story, but there will sort of be a happy bit in the ending!_

_

* * *

_

The darkness covered Jin's face, making him look like a mere shadow while he crawled up the large castle like walls.

His breathing was steady as usual.

He wore a black shirt with a black jumper over it, along with black tracksuit trousers and a large black cape like coat.

Around his shoulder and waist was a large piece of thick and strong rope, part of the rope had been swung onto the very top of the building, and its hook had clamped down firmly onto the stone roof.

**In Xiao's Cell **

Xiao was so determined to beat Kazuya and escape, even if it meant being dishonourable during combat and attacking when he was on the ground.

"Ready?"

Xiao nodded briefly and stood in her guard position.

"FIGHT!" she yelled as she circled around him, hoping to perform her fortune cookie move when he wasn't looking.

Kazuya smiled and performed a huge kick right into Xiao's side as she tried to cartwheel out the way. With her ankle not feeling to good she stumbled and fell.

Her eyes showed anger as she got up slowly and stood in her guard stance.

She performed her hypnotist move and then the mistrust kick, which hit Kazuya with full force, throwing him up into the air, landing a few meters away from Ling.

As Kazuya got up he felt the full force of Xiao's fortune cookie, the storming flowers sent him back to the ground.

Xiaoyu had made her one fatal mistake; she charged at him dong a sliding tackle but Kazuya jumped out of the way.

"Not to bad for a child!" retorted Kazuya as he blocked Xiao's stabbing punches.

Ling outdid her own performance as she performed another magnificent fortune cookie; she stood for a second in the storming flower stance and edged forward to Kazuya.

Kazuya flipped upright and threw a huge combo of punches.

Xiao blocked half of them but by the fifth punch she could feel his force getting immensely strong, by the seventh punch Xiao wasn't able to keep up her blocking, and was sent to the ground quite hard.

She coughed and spluttered as the dust settled around her.

"Give up yet?" asked Kazuya as he stood over Xiao.

Xiao shook her head and bit of her lower lip as she leapt up, landing a little crookedly on her bad ankle.

"I don't give up easily!" she yelled.

Kazuya nodded his head and ran straight into Xiao, tackling her to the ground.

Xiao grabbed his arm and flipped him over skilfully.

She rolled onto her feet and did a large combo.

She execute her racoon swing and then her mistrust, which Kazuya blocked easily, then she did a few stabbing punches, and the storming flower.

Kazuya just smiled at Xiao as he blocked one of her moves. After she had finished her combo he kicked her hard in the stomach and picked her and threw her harshly onto the ground.

The he started to power up for his mega punch, at the same time Xiao was performing her hypnotist move, powering up for a mega blow to Kazuya.

Kazuya struck Xiaoyu with such force that she was sent flying onto a load of dusty wooden shelves, she screamed out loud in agony.

**On The Rooftop**

Jin had just got on onto the roof, as he pulled up his rope and wound it around his waist he heard someone scream. It sounded familiar, yet he had never heard it so loud before! Quickly he scrabbled up the steep roof to a large roof window, he smashed his own hand through it and let his rope fall down it, hanging on to the end tightly.

He launched himself through gliding down on his rope.

As soon as he ha touched the floor he sent himself off at an enormous paced speed of running.

**The Cells**

Xiao looked up fearfully at Kazuya's face, he seemed ten times bigger then she though he was.

Kazuya bent down and took out a large dagger. He moved it around in front of Xiao.

"Are you…going to kill me?" asked Xiao bravely.

Kazuya didn't smile.

"Not really…unless you become a threat!"

"Stay away from her!" yelled a strong voice.

Xiao tore her gaze from Kazuya's knife to the dark figure.

"Jin?" she asked weakly, she felt so drowsy and her eyesight was extremely blurry, she couldn't see him properly.

Jin looked Xiao straight in the eye.

Her forehead had blood trickling down it, her face was as pale as a ghost, and her lips trembled in something more then fear.

She was slumped up against the bricked wall.

"You ok?" asked Jin as he walked towards Xiao.

Xiao felt like hell!

She put on a brave yet shaky smile and nodded her head briefly.

Jin knelt before Xiao and tore a piece of material from his coat; gently he wiped away the blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!" whispered Jin as he held her gaze.

"Its…its ok!" said Xiao weakly.

"He…he's your father…Kazuya!" whispered Xiao to Jin.

"So this is Jin Kazama; well I must admit you defiantly are my son…similar hairstyle to mine…but the eyes of Jun," said Kazuya, his eyes were fiery, he had partly changed into Devil Kazuya. "I guess you have the devil gene too."

Jin turned away from Xiaoyu.

"I don't care if you say you're my father!" shouted Jin, as he stood up straight in his fighting stance.

"Looks like Heihachi trained you…lets see how good he trained you! Lets fight!"

Jin nodded and looked back at Xiao.

"Jin…please don't…just go now…please!" begged Xiao faintly.

"I'm not going to let him get away with what he has done to you; even if he is my father!" said Jin.

"Ready?" Kazuya asked.

Jin nodded.

"FIGHT!" he yelled brutally.

Jin launched out his tooth fairy move on Kazuya, but of course Kazuya saw it coming and blocked it with ease.

Kazuya performed an axe like kick onto Jin, and yet again as expected Jin dogged it by rolling out of the way.

"Not bad son…not bad at all!" though Kazuya as he ran into Jin, performing a power slide which would send Jin flying into the air that's if Jin hadn't jumped out of the way.

As the fight progressed Kazuya looked like he was winning, his blows seemed more powerful and quicker then Jin's moves.

Yet strangely enough Jin didn't show any bruises, and no blood appeared where he was hurt.

Jin was starting to turn into his devil self, and he knew it.

The agonizing pain inside made him collapse after ten minutes of fighting, wings sprouted from his back, and dark markings on his forehead appeared and glowed fiercely.

"Now that I'm out…your going to die!" yelled Devil Jin as he launched a full force spinning kick at Kazuya.

Kazuya blocked the first and second blow, but wasn't quick enough to block the third kicking mega blow!

"AH!" he yelped as he clutched at his stomach. A pain inside him was growing worse; he staggered towards the doorway, which lead outside.

"Next time Devil Jin…you won't win!" he mumbled as he disappeared.

Xiao felt fear tug at her as Devil Jin stood over her.

His eyes glowed a great blazing colour; his large wings almost cut of the door from where Xiao was standing.

"Jin?" she asked anxiously as she peered into his burning eyes.

Devil Jin just stood glaring at the petit girl.

"No, I'm not Jin anymore…I'm Devil Jin…and I'm here to destroy you!" replied Devil Jin as he lowered himself so that he was facing Xiaou directly.

"The chosen one…you have been foretold to have the power to destroy me…I cannot let this happen!" he said, his voice sounded like both Jin's and the Devil's voice combined.

"I don't have any power!" she said weakly.

Devil Jin reached out and grabbed Xiao by the throat, he held her in mid air with ease; her legs dangled around, trying to kick Devil Jin.

"Your power is in concealment! If you live it will show and it will destroy me without a doubt."

Xiao looked up in terror at Devil Jin, he began to clench his hands around her throat tighter and tighter, her breathing became wheezing, and her throat burned.

"Please…Jin!" she begged as she dared to reach out and touch Jin's face.

"There is no pint now! He can't hear you!" mocked the devil half of Jin.

Xiao noticed a large piece of metal on the floor near her right foot, using the last once of energy in her she used her right and left foot to lift up the piece f metal, then she stabbed it into Devil Jin.

He let go of Xiao and cursed out loudly. Xiao fell to the floor but amazingly she landed on her feet, then with a quick bound she moved out of the way of his hands as they tried to leash themselves onto her.

Just as she dodged the blow she felt a sudden twang on pain in her leg.

She gritted her teeth and started to run towards the door, it seemed that as she ran the pain felt like it had shot up her leg, she looked back and realised she had to stop and fight back, she just couldn't run any further with her ankle in its bad frame.

She stood in her fighting stance and showed a strange look of ferociousness.

"You can't kill me that easily Devil Jin!" she shouted as she dodged out of the way of his demon slayer, noticing that he was up in the air on his wings.

He flew towards her at such a speed that when she cart wheeled out of the way, she felt the wind being thrust out of her and herself being dragged across the room to the metal bars that had once been her cell.

She coughed and spluttered for a moment or two, holding it in when she saw Devil Jin about to grab her and throw her to the ground.

She tried to do a upper parry to escape it but it was much too slow, the impact of the throw was so hard she was sure that something inside her had shattered, when she tried to get up she felt and enormous strum of pain in her stomach.

She shrieked out loudly from the pain and clutched her stomach, then biting on her tongue she performed two low kicks before falling back onto the ground again.

The second time she tried to get up she failed, her mortal body was in such a weak state that one more blow might have caused her an internal rupture!

"Jin? _cough, cough _Please…don't give into to it!" she whispered as she felt herself being lifted up into the air once more.

This time instead of him strangling her Devil Jin decided to go to the more painful approach; he lifted her above his head, with her arms and legs dangling feebly and threw her into some large wooden dusty shelves that were opposite to the one cell.

The pain was so agonizing that she couldn't help screaming out. As she coughed she noticed blood, its darkness give her a scare.

No matter how much she tried to keep in the blood it just seemed to seep out of her closed mouth.

She just wanted her life to end in a split second.

"Weak mortal body! If you were like me…immortal you would still be able to fight me, pity though. I think you would have put up a better fight then Julia!" Devil Jin said, his eyes flashed a dark murky purple at Xiao and as he picked her up yet again, he heard her mumbling.

"Jin…please…I need you help!" she begged, she was too mentally and physically exhausted to say anything else.

"He can't save you now!" yelled Devil Jin as he sent her flying once more to the ground. This time where she landed was a large wooden spike like object turned sharp point upwards.

Her back felt a sudden ripple of pain, and liquid started to pour out.

"Go on, get it over and done with!" mumbled Xiao as she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to another world.

"I'm sorry Jin…but I just can't do this anymore!" though Xiao as her heart started to drastically slow down to a very faint and slow beat.

* * *

_Writers End Note:_

_Now that is hopefully a decent cliffhanger! Don't you think?_

_The story is just near the end, I though of finishing the whole story there, but I thought that would be wayyyyy to evil! muhhahahahahha _

_In case your wondering about the title of the story, 'A Fighter With A Curse' is kind of telling you that both Jin and Xiao are sort of cursed, in their opinions of this story any whey! Xiao is cursed with a path that she must follow, and Jin is cursed with the devil gene, the one thing that ruins his life and kills those who he loves dearly! Hint, hint  
_


	15. Chapter 7 part 8

**Chapter 7 part 8**

_Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters DON'T belong to me! It belongs to those clever people at Namco!_

_Writers Note:_

_This chapter is going to be quite a relief sort of chapter…for those that wonder if Xiao is going to die any whey!_

_I have put in quite a lot of thought into this chapter…so enjoy! Don't forget to review afterwards!_

_

* * *

_

**In The Hospital**

"Excuse me…Mr Kazama, would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" asked one of the young nurses.

Her dark red hair was tied up in a neat bun, her face showed no ageing and looked so beautiful.

Jin shook his head and kept his hand firmly on Xiao's.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" asked Jin fretfully as he stroke Xiaoyu's hand gently.

The nurse sighed and placed her hand onto Jin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir…but she's in a coma…she may never wake up!" she said simply.

Jin felt the hand on his shoulder and turned around and glared at the nurse.

"Do you mind?" he asked gruffly.

The nurse smiled and took away her hand quickly.

"Would you like anything sir?"

Jin shook his head and asked if he could be alone with Xiao.

"Very well sir!"

**Alone With Xiao**

"Xiao…I'm really sorry! Maybe if you hadn't known me then you wouldn't be in a coma…maybe its better off if we don't see each other again. They say you may never wake up, but I know that you can!

I know now how I feel about you…I know that I love you more then anything in the world. Even more then Julia! I just don't want you getting hurt again…its best me and you go our separate ways. You won't see me…but maybe someday we'll meat again! I just want you to know…before I leave that…your more precious to me then anything, even then Julia!"

Jin reached forwards and kissed Xiao on the lips.

"Goodbye!" he whispered as he walked away from his lover's bed.

**In The Gates Of Heaven**

"_What…what do you mean I can't go through?" asked Xiao furiously as she slammed her fist down onto the large wooden desk._

"_Xiaoyu Ling, I'm afraid your name isn't here!" replied the white angel._

"_And it isn't here either!" said the red angel as he shuffled up his papers._

"_What? Then why the heck am I here? If I'm not dead I'd be down there!" cried out Xiao, pointing just below her._

"_Mrs Ling!" commanded a voice. "We need to talk."_

_Xiao whirled around in pure hysterics; her eyes fell upon Jun in her white angel form._

"_Jun…what's happening? I can't get though the door."_

_Jun sighed and sat down onto a yellow light chair that was nearby the desk._

"_Your not really dead! Your in a coma!" whispered Jun._

_Xiao's face looked gob smacked; she felt so weak suddenly and strangely enough passed out._

**At The Hospital**

"Where's that no good son of a…" shouted Hwoarang furiously as he barged through the doors of Xiao's room.

Miharo punched Hwoarang softly in the arm.

"Shut up idiot!" she whispered as she sat down beside Xiao.

"This isn't the time or place to be calling him names!"

"What…who…names?" asked a croaky voice.

Miharo looked down at Xiao, and saw tears coming down her eyes.

"O…nothing friend…just some fool who hurt someone close to a friend of Hwoarang."

Xiao smiled and nodded her head briefly; she knew exactly whom her friends were on about; her and Jin.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Another friendly voice replied angrily.

"He's disappeared…I presume he's left!" she said harshly, but seeing her friend's fallen face she sympathised. "I'm sure he'll come back though!"

"Thanks friends…thanks for coming!" said Xiao, biting back the tears.

"Hey…Xiao we're all here for you girl! I'll beat the Jin up next time I see him shall I?" asked Hwoarang thoughtfully.

Xiao nodded weakly and smiled slightly.

"Hello Xiaoyu!" said a smoothly strange icy voice.

Xiao grinned slightly at the two sisters, standing beside her bed and for once they weren't arguing.

"Hi Nina…hi Anna!" she whispered.

"Hey little flower…how are you doing?" asked Nina in her mother like caring way.

"Ok I think…how's the business?" Xiao asked, winking at Nina.

"Ok I guess! If I only had taken out that Jin…he isn't even here for you!" sighed Nina as she walked towards a window, breathing in the fresh air.

"So…what did happen?" asked detective Wulung as he appeared and brought in a pad and a pen.

"I…I don't remember!" stuttered Xiao as she pretended to look really tired.

"Sorry Lei…but I'm feeling really tired at the moment…could you all leave me in peace please?" asked Xiao, with a little hint of pleading in her voice.

The gang of fighters nodded and trudged out of the door.

"Oh in…I never though for a second you'd do this to me!" she sighed woefully as she stared out at the window, and gradually fell asleep. "I just hope the hospital staff says I can go home…wherever that is!"

**Jin And Julia In Japan**

"Jin…honey I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you found Xiao…maybe now we can…settle down!" said Julia as she kissed Jin on the lips.

"I'm sorry Julia…but…" Jin trailed off, trying to find a way to say what he had to say in a way that wouldn't displease his girlfriend.

"But what? What's wrong?" asked Julia as she looped her arm around Jin's and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Jin pushed Julia away gently and plucked up his remaining courage.

"I'm sorry Julia…but…I don't think I love you…." Jin said as he picked up a small reddish pinkie flower.

Julia shook her head. "Don't be like that…please Jin! This can work out…I know it can! It's not as if you love anyone else!"

Jin held Julia's small hands in his own and looked deeply into Julia's eyes.

"I don't love you anymore…I've been such a fool!" he said as he walked into his room and lifted a large bag off the large wooden wardrobe.

"Jin? Where are you going?" asked Julia as she followed at Jin's heels and watched him packing his bag.

Jin slammed his bag shut and stared at Julia, his face looked cold and fierce, and when he spoke he sounded stern and vile.

"I'm leaving you Julia! You know why…" he said as he picked up his bag and grabbed his car keys for his Toyota.

"JIN! Don't you dare walk away from me and the wedding without telling me why!" shrieked Julia as she grabbed his arm and yanked it hard.

Luckily Jin was quite a patient sort of guy.

"I know that you love Hwoarang more then you love me…I've been such a fool cause I didn't realise! You only liked me because you knew I would be able to get your mother back, and I understand why you did it. I hurt someone else…someone who loved and still does love me! Now because of me she's lying in a hospital with a broken rib cage and a shattered backbone!"

Julia just wrung her hands and grew red in shame and despair.

"I'm sorry she's in hospital…but what the hell has that got to do with you?"

"I did all of it to her! I beat her up after I found her…I shattered her backbone…broke her ribs…I strangled her…I NEARLY KILLED HER!" yelled Jin as he opened his car's door and slammed it shut. He took a deep breath and spoke; "now don't you understand what I am?"

He started up his cars engine and sped away down the street, leaving a Julia in shock.

**In The Hospital**

It was night in the hospital, and all the lights were switched off.

It was amazingly silent and a young female patient was feeling restless.

Her hair was tied up in a tidy short ponytail, with a dark pink ribbon securing it. She wore a light pink nightgown and in her hands was a small necklace.

Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she her nightmare seemed to take form in her mind!

In the dark shadows a tall figure stood, his breathing silent and controlled, his hands by his sides, and a gloomy look on his face.

As silent as shade he crept over to Xiaou's bed, his hand strayed away from his chest and gently stoked Xiao's jet-black hair that was spread out on the pillow. It was just as warm and silky as usual.

Then he placed his hand on her cheek, it was bizarrely cold, and even though she was covered with thick cotton blankets and duvets she still looked as cold and white as a sheet!

He twisted both his strong arms around Xiao, and lightly lifted her up. Her face leaned against his arms and he could feel her breathing so lightly on them. She moved a little, but now she was smiling and whispering.

"I've missed you mommy…daddy!" she whispered.

Jin smiled briefly; she was fighting for her life still!

Carefully he jumped up to the large window ledge and stared down into the nothingness.

He took a large breath of air and leapt!

* * *

_Writers End Note:_

_Now readers, surly you lot didn't think I'd be so evil as end the life of the future couple did you? Shakes head in despair!_

_Hope you like this chapter…here's a question for you readers/reviewers/writers, what's going to happen next?_

_Is Jin committing suicide with Xiao in his arms?_

_Is Jin going to kill Xiao?_

_Is Xiao going to kill Jin?_

_Who might die?_

_Answer then! What are you still doing here? REVIEW RIGHT NOW!_


	16. Chapter 7 part 9

**Chapter 7 part 9**

_ Declaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to be, they belong to Namco!_

_**Writers Note:**_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last ones. It's a bit happier for Jin and Xiao even though they part away! So read and review please!_

When Xiao eventually woke up she winced slightly.

She was in a dark place; it smelt fresh and the wind gently rippled through her hair. She looked down and clenched her stomach, expecting a throbbing pain to go up her spine, but nothing did! She tried to get up but with every desperate effort she just couldn't.

"Please…don't let me be paralysed!" She whispered as she kept trying to get up from the ground of which she lay on.

With her rib cage half way on the mend and her backbone still in bad condition she couldn't try out any stunts if anyone tried to attack her, she was helpless in the night!

Her ears pricked up a sound of heavy shoes walking towards her. A twig snapped beneath the figure, and he/she didn't stir from it.

She trembled in fear and felt a cold chill run across her undamaged part of her backbone.

Her instinct told her to get up and face her kidnapper, but she knew that was impossible in her state.

Instead she tried to control her breathing, cause she wanted to show she wasn't afraid.

"Xiao? You ok?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

Xiao felt a strong arm pull her up and sit her on something.

"Jin? What…what this?" she asked as she curiously felt the strange cold metal like shape of a wheelchair.

"Haven't they told you?" asked Jin as he brought her and his face so that they looked into each other's eyes.

"Told me what?"

"Your…disabled Xiaoyu…you may never walk again!"

Xiao felt weak and terrified when he told her.

"But…but how…I…don't understand!" whispered Xiao as she lay her head into her hands and broke into a steady flow of crying.

Jin felt low and pathetic compared to Xiao, he had put her into her position, he made her disabled.

"I'm sorry Xiao…its all my fault!" he said as he lifted Xiao's head out of her hands.

"NO! IT WAS JUST MY STUPID SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH WASN'T IT? I MEAN…ME BEING IN THIS POSITION IS MY OWN FAULT!" Xiao was screaming so loud, her tears seemed to disappear and she felt so hysterical with shock and anger.

Jin wanted to tell her it wasn't a silly crush, and that I was real! However he felt foolish at the fact of even having the thought of him and her creeping into his head.

"Xiao…its not your fault!" he said desperately.

Xiao had finally calmed down and reached for the wheels, she pushed them forwards in a slight struggle.

"Here…let me!" offered in kindly.

Xiao just declined his offer, believing that she had to learn to use a wheelchair on her own if she was to be disabled for the rest of her life.

"Why did you bring me here Jin?" she asked curiously.

"Cause…I need to show you something…I couldn't exactly bring it to you, so I decide to bring you to it!" replied Jin nervously as he walked forward towards a little lantern, carefully he took out a box of matches and lit the candle inside the lantern. Then Jin picked up the lantern and walked towards a large slab of stone.

Xiao followed in her wheelchair.

She stared at the slab of rock, it had strange carvings on it, it showed a picture depicted of a young girl clad in pink clothes and of a young man dressed in black clothes.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It represents me and you…I only found it a day ago…it symbolises our fight against each other, and our hatred for each other!" Jin said quietly.

"Its wrong!" stated Xiao firmly as she stretched out her hadn't and rubbed at the markings.

"Xiao…inside we have two different forms…I have the devil form, and you have the…"

"I have the guardian form…guardian of whom possesses knowledge of this world and the next!" said Xiao as if she had read it off a piece of paper.

Jin stared at Xiao in amazement.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

Xiao looked down at her wheels.

"When I was little…I heard grandfather talking to this young woman…she was about twenty years old. I heard what he told her about me…he said that legend says that a guardian of the knowledge of this world and the next would come into a kind family, she would have extreme fighting abilities and would enter a tournament called Tekken 3…he told her that he was certain that the guardian was me. I never had enough courage to ask him about it…I just thought it was nothing!"

Jin took Xiao's warm and petit hands in his own cold large hands.

"We are the opposite of each other…we are like a ying-yang!" said Jin.

Xiao carefully took off her necklace and gazed at it carefully.

"You won't…you won't leave me will you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid…I have to Xiao, it…its best for both of us!"

Xiao placed the necklace in his open hand.

"Is it the best for me…or for you?" she whispered.

Jin rubbed away Xiao's tears.

"It's the best for you!" he replied simply. "You'll be safe as long as I'm not near you!

We'd better go now Xiao!" Jin said as he carefully put the necklace back onto Xiao.

­­­­­­­­­­

When Xiao was finally back into her hospital bed, her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

Jin looked at her; she looked thin and weak, yet she still had a little glow at her cheeks.

He fondled her hair, and bent down and kissed her!

"I can never love anyone else more then I love you now…don't give up on your life Xiao!" whispered Jin as he crept away towards the window.

Xiao woke up at three in the morning.

She looked around for Jin, yet she found no trace of him.

"Jin…I love you too!" she whispered as she settled down to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_Writers End Note:_**

_Ok…hope you liked it! _

_It's not the last part of the story yet! In the sequel however Xiao will be able to walk again and her training for the Tekken tag tournament will begin; Panda should be appearing in the next chapter too! _

_I hope those of you who said that they HATED Jin for what he had done to Xiao in this story! I've tried to display his kindness and thoughtfulness in this chapter! _

_(Small insight into the sequel)_

_**Julia: **Hey! How come I'm hardly in this story?_

_**Miharo:** Cause your just a cheating tart! In addition, this story's main characters don't include you! _

_**Panda: **You also took away Jin from Xiao; so don't expect a good role in this story!_

_**Julia: **Stares down at her feet and mumbles_

_**Henred5:** Don't worry Julia…you will be included at some point in this story, and you and Xiao will become good friends again!_

_**Nina:** Not to be greedy or anything…but when are you going to a story about me?_

_**Henred5:** That'll come after this story! In the sequel…might even team you up with Xiao in Tekken Tag!_

_**Anna: **Oh yea…your gonna include that stupid blond cow, and not me?_

_**Henred5:** sighs I'm going to include you as well ok! You'll be teamed up with Bryan…I think!_

_**Jin:** I was hoping I'd be teamed up with Xiao! _

_**Henred5:** I'll have to team you up with…with…I don't know actually! Could you readers help me out here? _

_Who should Jin be teamed up with in the sequel of this story Tekken Tag? _


	17. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: None of the Tekken's characters belong to me! They all belong to Namco._

_Writers Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I was kind of busy with homework._

_Here it is…ENJOY! And review to!_

_

* * *

_

_**Story:**_

"Xiao…take it easy!" chorused Christie and Miharo as they watched Xiao forcing herself to get out of her wheelchair and start to walk, grasping the rails for support.

Panda was just by Xiao's side, helping her friend along the walk.

Xiao just collapsed unexpectedly, it was only three days after her incident and she still felt weak and sore all over, but she was determined to get back on her feet again.

"_Xiao…you should be taking a rest…why do you have to be so stubborn?" _asked Panda nervously as she leant down and helped Xiao up.

Xiao nodded in understanding.

"If I want to be in the Tekken tag tournament, then I have to train Panda!" she said through her teeth as she dug into the rails and forced herself up.

Miharo picked up the small card invite.

"Are you sure you even want to go? I doubt Jin will be there. Maybe you should just rest and train for the fourth Tekken tournament!" advised Miharo as she stood up and passed the invite to Christie.

"Yea…I mean Miharo and me here are just gonna wait till the fourth tournament…there's no point in killing yourself over some Kazama!" exclaimed Christie.

Xiao shook her head. "You don't understand!" she mumbled as she started to walk, stopping briefly for breaks.

"Detective Wulung says he's gonna come over to see how your doing, so is your grandfather. Don't you think you ought to conserve your energy until their here?" questioned Miharo.

Xiaoyu shook her head again.

"What time is it?" she asked weakly.

Miharo glanced at her silver watch; "its quarter to twelve!"

Panda whined as soon as she heard the time.

"_Xiao! Why can't you just stop now…I'm starving for some good grub!"_

Xiao giggled and gestured the grand panda to bring over the wheelchair.

"Ok…you win!" she sighed as she rubbed the Panda's ears.

**In A Back ally**

Jin sat down, his back against a wall.

He clenched his arm and grinded his teeth. A large trail of blood seeped out of his right arm's bullet wound.

He could sense the devil gene growing stronger inside him. The only reason he was combating it was because of the thought that if Devil Jin appeared; Xiao would die!

**In The Hospital Gardens**

Xiao was with grandfather Wang and Lei meditating in the peaceful gardens.

Though Xiao's body was in the gardens, her mind and soul were elsewhere; with someone who was in need of help.

Grandfather Wang opened his right eye and sighed long and deep; closing it again before standing up.

"I think that will do for today!"

Xiao nodded and lifted herself up into her chair with difficulty.

"Your mind wasn't here during the meditation was it little Ling?" asked Wang curiously as he scratched Panda behind the ears.

"I guess it wasn't," she said simply.

Panda plodded towards Xiao and laid her large bulky head onto Xiao's lap.

"Xiao! I know allot maybe on your mind now, but when meditating you must concentrate and clear your mind!" stressed grandfather Wang.

Xiao nodded, and for a brief moment she was completely silent.

"Grandfather…do you think I'll walk again?"

"You'll only walk again if it is what you desperately want!" he said wisely as he wheeled Xiao away.

**Night time In The Hospital:**

A dark shadow immerged into the room.

The window the figure had opened blew in a gust of chilly air into the room.

On the bed near the window lay Xiao. Sleeping peacefully for once, cuts and bruises covered her like a shell. At the bedside was a jug of water filled to the top, and some pain relief tablets.

Her hair seemed to have lost its raven-like shininess and looked quite dull.

Her bright pink ribbons fluttered through the wind, and her eyelids seemed to drift open.

Xiao's eyes looked tired and scared as she got out of her bed, she flinched slightly when her feet touched the freezing floor. Xiao quickly put on her warm and comfortable bunny slippers and walked towards the window, almost with no intention at all!

She thought she was in a dream, for as she looked down to the floor Xiao noticed her feet actually walking with ease, her breathing was calm and at ease as well.

When Xiao finally reached the window she leaned onto the window's pane and stared out at the beauty of her view, which showed her the hospital gardens.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a bizarrely recognizable voice.

"Yes!" replied Xiao dreamily as she kept her eyes looking through the window.

"Jin?" she asked as she turned around, expecting a handsome face to stare back at her.

Yet there was no one there! Xiao searched the hospital with her eyes; but she found no sign of a person.

"Yes…its me Xiao! How did you know?" Jin questioned as he appeared out of nowhere.

"…I sensed you!" Xiao replied simply.

Thinking that she was still dreaming she reached out towards him, to see if he was really there.

Jin read her mind instantly and gently clasped on Xioa's hand.

"Your not dreaming Xiao!" he spoke kindly.

"How…how did you know what I was thinking?"

Jin sighed heavily and let go of Xiao's hand.

"It's a trait my mother used to have…I don't know why but it passed onto me…I've never intended to use it though!" he respond, placing his arm protectively around Xiao.

Xiao looked down at her feet; "how is it I'm able to walk?" she asked curiously.

"Cause you've truly wanted to walk again…as the guardian of knowledge and good, you have wondrous powers and abilities; just like I have! However, your powers are weak now, but as you become older the will strengthen, and you will learn how to use them as I have and will!"

Jin paused briefly and took out two silk ribbons from his pocket. He handed them to Xiao and smiled as she stared at them in mystery.

The ribbons on one side were red, and on the other were pink, the two colours blended into each other perfectly.

"I guess you have to go now!" she said sadly.

Jin nodded his head; and refrained from giving Xiao a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the Tekken Tag tournament!" he promised as he easily climbed onto the outside window ledge; using his power he took one leap into the darkness and disappeared from Xiao's sight.

"I'll see you there Jin!" she whispered as she walked to her bed, climbed in and shut her eyes.

* * *

_Writers Note:_

_Like it?_

_I know it was a bit shorter then what I normally write but I just wanted to get the part of Xiao being able to walk out of the way!_

_Well…gotta go now…I fink I hear the sound of an alarm clock! lol_


	18. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: (for those who don't know the drill) Tekken doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Namco!**

**_Writers Note:_**

_Hope you enjoy reading chapter 9! _

_In addition, from now on, any new ideas for a Jin/Xiao story will be posted up on my profile!_

_So I suggest you check my profile every time I update a story, cause that's when I update my profile page!

* * *

_

**Story**

"Ling Xiaoyu verses Lila Cole…FIGHT!" shouted the adjudicator.

Xiao flexed her muscles and smiled lightly at her opponent.

Her opponament wore a dark purple top and a navy blue skirt, with a slit on one side. Her blonde hair was in springy curls and tight up in a tight ponytail.

Whereas Xiao wore a light pink flowing blouse, and simple scarlet trousers. Her hair was in the usual style; with the ribbons Jin had given her.

"Hugh…that place is mine!" Lila yelled as she launched herself at Xiao, aiming a high sidekick at Ling.

Ling dodged out of the way easily and cart wheeled a large distance away.

Upon hearing a huge applause she beckoned her adversary to attack again. Her stance was strongly built up on the ground and her face looked relaxed.

Lila grumbled and flipped towards Xiao, then she did an amazing ten hit combo.

Xiao blocked every single move in the combo, making it look as easy as pie, of which it was for her.

Lila looked amazed, she felt weak and let down her guard for a slight second, giving Xiao the chance to grab her and slash her shoulder, sending an agonizing pain through the young woman's back too!

Xiao leapt away from a fan like kick to the chest and delivered her meanest sunset fan to Lila.

Lila leapt away just after the first hit of the sunset fan tore at her purple scarf.

"You'll pay for that Ling!" she shrieked as she tackled Xiao to the ground.

However Xiao had been underestimated, as the tackled forced her down, she easily caught a tight grip on Lila's wrists, and then she swiftly flipped backwards a split second before she would have hit the ground.

The counter sent Lila flying onto the ground a few feet away from Xiao.

Lila coughed and spluttered, she rose from the ground slowly. However, she felt dazed and stood in her stance in a mess way.

Xiao sighed and let her guard down.

In an instant Lila span round and literally smashed her fists full force directly on Xiao's face.

Xiao just grabbed the firsts when they were in mid flight and twisted them around Lila's back, restraining any further attacks.

Upon letting go Lila just let herself drop down!

"Ling Xiaoyu WINS!" yelled the referee.

**After The Match**

"Ling…you were fab!" exclaimed Miharo as she burst through the door.

Xiao smiled in glee at her friend and beckoned Panda over.

"We're not out of the woods yet Mi! Panda's up next…against someone called Brian Clone!"

Miharo grinned at both her friends menacingly.

"Why else would Christie e preparing half an hour of meditation?" she asked as she rubbed her hands together in amusement.

Xiao groaned like when she got detention back at school.

"Please tell me she isn't going to be putting on the distasteful music during the half hour!" she begged.

Miharo just smirked and nodded her head.

Xiao and Panda turned their face to look into each other, Xiao groaned out piercingly and Panda growled in fury.

"_I'd rather be stuck in the same room as that stupid Kuma bear!"_ Panda exclaimed as she drooped her hulking head onto Xiao's lap.

Xiaoyu stroked Panda and giggled softly at her animal friend's remark.

"Come on then!" said Miharo impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

**In The Meditation Room**

Christy was just adding a few finishing touches to the room.

She took out some candles and covered them in a safety plastic shield, and dotted them round the room.

The she pulled out a small C.D from her handbag and popped it into the stereo system.

As soon as Xiao, Panda and Miharo walked into the room Christie had settled down into a relaxed position.

Xiao and her friends quickly and quietly settled down into their own positions.

Xiao steadied her breathing to the rhythm of the music.

The music was ten times better then the one Christie normally used!

After meditation they all settled down for some food.

"So…who' this Brian Clone?" asked Christie through the mouthfuls of food in her mouth.

"Dunno…but I've heard that he can take down a fully groan lion with only a stick," replied Miharo.

"_He won't beat me…I'm a panda…not some meatloaf brained lion!"_ muttered Panda fiercely, as she chomped loudly at her leaves.

"Don't worry my furred friend…we all know you'll batter him no problem," Xiao whispered as she picked up a cup of orange juice and drank it.

**Panda's Match**

"Hugh! I'll take this bear out in no time!" said Brian as he entered the outdoor arena.

Panda grunted loudly and aimed a hard blow at the man, letting it go when he turned around.

"Panda verses Brian Clone…FIGHT!"

Brian and Panda stood on opposite ends of the arena, Panda growled fiercely and flexed her limbs.

Brian shot off like a speeding bullet, he performed a highflying kick, which Panda easily blocked and brought him down with a fierce swipe of her paws.

She then executed her famous bear hug onto Mr Clone.

Mr Clone wheezed and puffed, until Panda let go, his face was red and seemed to be letting off steam! (Only joking bout that! lol)

Brian jumped away from Panda and started to encircle the furry bear.

He then leapt towards Panda and implemented a combo of punches, performing a throw at the end, all of which Panda blocked, but when it came to the throw she just let him grab her.

Panda just couldn't be lifted from the ground though! She was just too heavy!

She then lifted up her opponent in the air and flung him down to the ground one last time.

Brian Clone lay dazed and exhausted. He didn't rise at all!

"Panda…WINS!" yelled the adjudicator.

Xiao, Christie, Miharo and most of the crowd up roared in cheering for Panda.

Xiao smiled as she congratulated the chuffed looking panda, passing her friends a large grin.

**At The End Of The day**

Xiao and Panda had been invited to the hearing of the results.

"What should I wear?" asked Xiao as she walked into her room.

"Well…you don't have that many new clothes…I guess its just gonna have to be mix and match!" shrugged Miharo, pointing to large piles of clothes on the bed.

"Not my fault…do you know how much I get paid at my job…its hardly enough for me to buy even one new set of clothes!" complained Xiao as she searched the clothes.

"How about this dark pink blouse…and this red long skirt?"

"Hmmm…personally…I think you should wear this light pink blouse with the golden stars on it, and that golden shimmer skirt, along with your best coat!" sighed Miharo as she threw the blouse at her friend.

Xiao reached up and grabbed the blouse; she smiled to herself and decided what she was going to wear.

**At The Hearing Of The Results**

"Good morning Miss Ling Xiaoyu!" greeted a young man gentlemanly.

Xiao giggled helplessly and beckoned Panda over.

"Please…just call my Xiaoyu Mr…."

"Delano Rush…just call me Dylan Xiaoyu!"

Panda growled softly and stared at Dylan with a look of concern and distrust.

"_He doesn't seem very sure of himself Xiao!" _Panda said menacingly, standing up on her hind legs and thrashing at the air with her large black paws.

"Panda!" warned Xiao, placing the palm of her hand onto Panda's moist nose.

Dylan looked quite surprised at the panda and Xiao talking to each other as if they were both human.

"Very…bulky creature…isn't it?"he asked attentively.

Panda snorted in fury; _"I'm a she…not an it!"_

Xiao smiled at the young man.

"The 'it' your talking about happens to be a great friend of mine…and the 'it' is actually a she!" she said distastefully.

Dylan smiled, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Sorry…didn't mean to be a bit up tight there Xiaoyu!" he said as he held out his arm in a courteous manner.

Xiao nodded and accepted his apology.

Just as she was about to reach out her arm for his, she felt a sharp tug at her long light red cotton coat.

Panda grumbled at Xiao.

"_Xiao…what do you think your doing?"_ asked Panda as she tried to pull Xioayu away from the man.

Xiao sighed and decided to let Panda drag her off; "nice meeting you Dylan!" she said as she tuned around and walked away form the stumped figure.

**At The Results**

"The three participants that are through to the 'Tekken Tag Tournament' are, Eddy Gordo, Ling Xiaoyu…and Panda!" said the large pot bellied old man, smiling at Eddy, Xiaoyu and Panda.

Nearby in the crowd was a young girl, about the same age as Xiaoyu.

She wore a star studded blue flowing dress that went down and trailed onto the floor.

Her shoulder length black hair gleamed, and her face showed a beam of happiness.

"She's quite pretty…just as he said!" she thought as she turned around and walked away gracefully.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_Writers Note:_**

_Well, that's chapter 9 up, don't forget to review!_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far!_

_Here's something you can answer when you're writing the review for this chapter:_

_Who is the girl in the star studded blue dress?(clue: character that so far appears in t4 and t5!)_

_I already have a clear idea of who this person is:D_


	19. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunited At Last!**

_Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me, which include the characters too! It belongs to Namco/Tekken!

* * *

_

**In The Plane:**

"Xiao…are you sure you should be entering…I mean…after all you've said about Heihachi…he try to, you know!" whispered Miharo as she settled down onto the seat by one of the windows of the plane.

Xiao lifted up her bags and stored them in an open hatchet compartment above the seat Miharo and she was to sit on.

"Mi…he can't kill me…not when I'm around in public!" said Xiao, sitting herself onto the seat next to her best friend.

Miharo sighed, and until the plane took off there was a strange silence between the two inseparable friends.

"Do you think Panda will be ok?" she asked.

Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders; "she was ok during the boat trip when we came here, she's never been on a plane before…maybe I should check on her…wanna come?"

Miharo grinned. "Only if Panda doesn't be sick all over me!"

"Oh Miharo…Panda would never do that to you!" giggled Xiao as she stood up and walked down the isle, leaving her friend grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**With Panda**

"Oh Panda…you really need to calm down my friend! Nothing is going to happen to you here, I swear!" promised Xiao as she stroked the shifty Panda.

Panda stared at Xiao with her big black beady eyes; _"I don't like it here!"_ she wined.

"Panda come on; be brave friend!" Xiaoyu begged.

Panda shook her bulky head.

"_Can't you stay here…please!"_ pleaded the bear.

Xiao stroked the panda's head fondly and nodded her head, "ok, but only because you aren't settling down, the staff are getting a little scared of your growling!"

* * *

**At The Hotel**

"Excuse me…but is there a reservation for a Mr Jin Kazama?" asked Jin politely.

The receptionist shook her head and continued talking on the phone.

Jin tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk. He reached over and with his right hand he plucked the phone from the young woman and put it down onto the phone's holder.

The receptionist looked up in anger, seeing an amazingly handsome face she smiled sweetly.

"Emm, who are you?" she asked, putting on a cute face.

"Names Jin Kazama…do you have a room reserved for me?" asked Jin.

"Yes actually, there is. Aren't you Mr Heihachi Misima's grandson?" asked the receptionist curiously, snaking out her hand towards Jin's fingers.

"Maybe!" was Jin's short and cool like reply.

He left quite quickly after taking his key for his room and picking up his bag.

Leaving the receptionist called Becky a little angry at his response.

* * *

**At The Airport**

Xiaoyu was running and pushing through the crowds of people in her way.

"Come on Mi…Panda! Hurry up, the bus will be going in five minutes!" she shouted as she elbowed a young man out her way.

Miharo and Panda barely kept up with Xiao, but on hearing a loud shout from her they decided to quicken their pace.

"I won't be late…not this time!" murmured Xiao, gritting her teeth and running at an alarmingly fast speed.

Then without heading a loud shout of warning from Miharo she smacked right into a young girl.

"You ok?" asked the girl, helping Xiao up.

Xiao nodded her head and started to pick up her bags.

"Thanks!" she said as she noticed the girl helping her collect her bags.

"Your welcome…Xiao!" replied the sweet voice.

Xiao stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh…my name's Auska Kazama!" said the girl brightly; she was about the same age as Xiao.

"I'm glad to finally meet you face to face!"

Xiao just stood in amazement.

"Are you related to…Jin Kazama?"

"Well…yes…I'm his younger sister!" replied Auska.

"Is he here?" Xiao asked eagerly.

"Yup…he's at the hotel…he's waiting for you I think!" Auska replied. Lets go, tell your friends to hurry up though, the taxi won't wait long for them!"

* * *

**At The Hotel**

"Thanks Auska!" said Xiao happily.

"Hey…no problem! Jin will probably be waiting to…talk to you!" Auska said, pointing to the room door.

Auska walked off down the hall with panda with her growling in delight of having first class food for free!

Xiao smiled and took in a deep breath; she placed her small hand onto the door, and knocked smartly.

She heard some heavy footsteps approaching the door, the handle turned, and the door opened.

* * *

**Jin's point of view:**

She was just as beautiful as she has ever been.

Her silky black raven like hair in her style with the ribbons I gave her. Her light pink dress with red flowers covering it looked amazing on her!

Xiao's face was pure beauty, her smile like a beam of light lighting my path and her eyes were opal like and had a little glint of light in them!

She looked more powerful then she ever had done before, she looked like the incident never happened!

Now I realise, if she ever dies, I will die with her!

* * *

**Xiao's Point Of View:**

His face, it was so stern, yet so pleased to see me! With the same styled hair and the trousers with a neat fire blaze up them, his shirt was navy blue and seemed to be soaking wet!

His eyes, they seemed to tell me how much he'd missed me, and that he'd never hurt me again!

He looked more handsome, stronger, and more fierce.

As I stared past him I saw a punch bag laying on the ground, it was split right down!

His messy room made my own room back home look spick and span!

I don't care what the legend says, me and Jin are going to fight the devil gene inside him, I'll never leave him inside, I will always love him!

* * *

**Back To The Story:**

Xiao and Jin stared at each other for a minute, each other admiring the other.

"Xiaoyu!" asked Jin in disbelief as he stretched his hand out to Xiaoyu and caressed her cheek fondly.

Xiaoyu nodded shyly.

"Its me Jin…I'm back!" she said as she and Jin embraced.

_**THE END!

* * *

**_

_**Writer's note:**_

_To be honest I never actually thought it would end here, but it has:D_

_It's a really lovely ending…don't you think?_

_'No Xiao getting hurt by Jin' was what I thought when writing this chapter, and it turns out to be the ending!_

_I mean, Jin and Xiao get reunited, and of course Xiao meets Jin's younger sister!_

_I never like to say 'little sister' cause it kind of sounds babyish to me, being the youngest of the family!_

_Also don't worry; there will be a sequel for 'A Fighter With A Curse' seen, as you reviewers/readers/writers out there are anxious to read the sequel!_

_In case your wondering whom that young girl was in the star studded blue dress, it was AUSKA in disguise!_

_I'm just wondering whether I should do the sequel to this story first, or do the story that I have in mind!_

_It'll probably be a week or two before I post up the chapter of either story, but you can have the choice of which story you want!_

_Choice:_

_A sequel to 'A Fighter With A Curse'_

_Or_

_The new story I have in mind!_


End file.
